


A Homey Moment

by ALWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWrites/pseuds/ALWrites
Summary: Kyungsoo and Baekhyun before they go to workThis is an ongoing drabbles collection set in the same au :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing baeksoo so pls give me some slack.  
> I'm experiencing writers block and its everything bad but i needed to push out something so here we have a baeksoo baby.  
> Nothing much happens but this still took me about an hour so... even though you will probably read it in under 5 minutes just think about that lol xD
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Please note that I do not want constructive criticism. Please do not share negative opinions or thoughts about this story in the comments, in bookmarks or on Twitter. Thank you :)**

[(Spanish Translation) ](https://www.wattpad.com/story/181202977?utm_source=android&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details_button&wp_uname=little-peach&wp_originator=TIJfvdWEqd%2FgV2QpA7JnVSyS%2BjGMovwdW%2FEIe1FK8JI9LZLXr14xtvTZVbSqIH%2Bmky3DN7RCyJUk%2FbrlYxp63%2F3cRe%2FSECSOtKQba5W50IgXLIWC2mfI6t%2BELJQViZiQ&_branch_match_id=634707330584085258)

 

 

Baekhyun sighs for the fifteenth time. The toaster still isn’t working. This is the third time this week that it’s decided to act up, but luckily Baekhyun got out of bed ten minutes earlier than usual to allow for any possible discrepancies.

Sullenly, he pulls the un-toasted bread from the toaster and stares at it. What does he do now? Does he make a sandwich? Or, he could still butter it and treat it like raw toast?

“You about to snog that bread?”

Baekhyun closes his eyes for a second and breathes out through his nose with a rush – a laugh that doesn’t make it past his lips. “The toaster has finally packed in, I think,” he grumbles, slapping the bread down on the plate he was going to use and turning to face Kyungsoo. He’s stood at the sink filling the kettle with tap water.

“There’s always the grill,” he says, putting the kettle to boil and passing Baekhyun again to reach the fridge. He’s dressed semi-smart today. Pressed, grey trousers, a white shirt, then a knit cardigan. It’s nice. Baekhyun tells him he looks nice.

“No, it’s fine I’ll just…” Baekhyun looks around, sighs again. “Have a yogurt or something.”

Kyungsoo is pouring milk over his cereal now – the miniature cookie kind. “Have some fruit too.”

“But fruit makes my tummy go funny.” Baekhyun pouts excessively and steps towards Kyungsoo to sulk on his shoulder. “Oh, Kyungsoo…” he whines dramatically. “I think the day is cancelled.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Tell that to your boss.”

Baekhyun thinks of Junmyeon. Flinches. Then moves away so he can admire Kyungsoo as he eats from head-on. He can hear him chewing. Audible crunching that’s… oddly pleasant, seeing as there are no other noises in the room. Baekhyun has been meaning to buy a clock of some kind, the old-fashioned type that ticks and clicks, maybe even one that screams _cuckoo!_ on the hour, yet work has been keeping him occupied.

“Do you have a long day today?” Kyungsoo asks, a bead of milk sitting in the corner of his mouth. Baekhyun swipes it away with his thumb, unthinking. Kyungsoo doesn’t blink.

“Yeah. Chanyeol’s unwell so I have to cover his basketball club after school until half past four.”

“Do you know anything about basketball?” The kettle finishes boiling. Kyungsoo pours them both a cup of coffee.

“Nope. But when did that ever stop me from doing anything?” Baekhyun grins and peers down over Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he gives their drinks a stir. It’s hard to reach his neck with the shirt collar in the way, but when it comes to Kyungsoo, there is no stretch of skin that Baekhyun’s mouth cannot reach. He gives him a wet smooch. Kyungsoo elbows him in the ribs.

“Tickles.” Kyungsoo scowls, lips then puckering to meet the rim of his mug. “Drink your coffee.”

Baekhyun picks up his mug, wraps his hands around it for warmth. “I’m drinking my coffee,” he narrates, obscenely slurping down a mouthful, watching Kyungsoo with mirthful eyes.

Kyungsoo is always a little grumpy in the mornings. Baekhyun finds great pleasure in teasing him. He’s probably in for a telling off, if Kyungsoo’s wide, reproachful eyes suggest anything, but Kyungsoo gives in. Flicks him on the forehead, nevertheless.

“I have to go,” Kyungsoo says, downing the rest of his coffee and placing his mug in the sink. “I will be home by half five.” He grabs his phone, keys, wallet – stuffs them in his laptop bag. “Whoever gets home first is on dinner duty.”

“Very fair,” Baekhyun agrees, gladly easing into Kyungsoo’s arms when they’re wrapped around his waist. “Have a good day, husband,” he murmurs, Kyungsoo’s lips plump enough that even when he blindly dives forwards he always finds them. “Let me know if you want nudes on your lunch break.”

Kyungsoo stops leaning forwards. His eyes snap from Baekhyun’s lips to his eyes and he stares, blankly. “We’re having a moment, Baekhyun.”

“Right. A homey moment.”

The corners of Kyungsoo’s lips raise into their heart shape, and Baekhyun’s chest bubbles; it always does when he makes Kyungsoo smile.

“A homey moment,” Kyungsoo concurs, and kisses him ‘til he’s halfway out the front door.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start changing in their relationship. baekhyun can't take it anymore.

It starts around October. Barely noticeable. Faint. Baekhyun can feel it, though, when he looks at Kyungsoo and caresses the side of his face. Sometimes it makes his stomach turn, his chest jolt, but he says nothing. It doesn’t seem important, relevant enough, even, to bring up in conversation.

He never tires of looking at Kyungsoo. In fact, since this started occurring, one could argue that he looks at him more than normal – though, what is normal? What is considered the normal length of time for one human being to stare at another? Kyungsoo is his husband. Baekhyun spends at least three cumulative hours a day talking to him, watching him, doing household chores with him. Except, now something is different. When Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo, it’s not the same.

In November, things become thicker: the air around them, the tension, the aura Kyungsoo emits. Kyungsoo gets hard to touch. Baekhyun’s hand prickles whenever he tries. Still, he doesn’t bring it up, no matter how coarse it is. Sometimes, the feeling Kyungsoo gives off can ruin the mood. When they’re lying in bed, touching, kissing, and Baekhyun can’t help but _notice_ it. He’ll bristle. Then Kyungsoo will bristle, all over. And Baekhyun doesn’t have the heart to tell him the truth about how he feels.

That changes in December. Baekhyun can’t take it anymore. It’s like an itch he can never get away from – always there, even when Kyungsoo isn’t around. Baekhyun scratches at his skin to distract himself from the feeling. To soothe the thorns. He has to break it to Kyungsoo. He can’t cope with this anymore. Everything has been ruined by Kyungsoo’s selfishness and stupidity. So, when Kyungsoo comes home, Baekhyun stands up from the sofa, arms folded, and looks at him.

“Kyungsoo,” he says, blank.

Kyungsoo stops in his tracks, freezing in position where he’s putting his laptop bag down on one of the stools to the breakfast bar. “Baekhyun,” he replies, just as blank as Baekhyun.

Baekhyun swallows, afraid he’s going to hurt his feelings, start a fight. “I need to tell you something.”

He hears Kyungsoo suck in a harsh breath from across the room, bracing himself. “What’s wrong?” He sounds concerned. Baekhyun winces.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I hate the beard. Please can you shave it? It’s been months and I thought it would be softer after a while but it’s still really prickly and harsh and sometimes it hurts to kiss you because my skin is sensitive and I thought you knew that.”

There, he said it. It’s all out in the open. Cards laid out on the table. Heart on his sleeve.

Deadpan, Kyungsoo stares at him. “You scared me,” he mutters, rolling his eyes and ordering Baekhyun to make a start on dinner while he goes to shave. Baekhyun sacrifices himself for a kiss before Kyungsoo leaves the room. A farewell kiss, for the beard.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe  
> insp: https://twitter.com/butabrit/status/1013489939483373569


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstorybaeksoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this word vomit hehe  
> so i tried writing a baekstory ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> i might change it in the future if i dont like it becuase my idea is that all these drabbles are the same baeksoo,, but i might change that too so... just imagine it how you want xD 
> 
> warnings: its lame uwu

It was the small things. Things that were arguably insignificant but warmed Baekhyun’s heart.

He and Kyungsoo started off as acquaintances with a mutual friend. Baekhyun knew him from work and Kyungsoo from the degree course they shared.

At the start of Kyungsoo’s second year at university, they all started hanging out. After class. Before class. Sometimes during class. Baekhyun would sneak into the building with them where they scanned their ID cards for attendance and then stealthily ran away. He wasn’t enrolled in university yet. Just working. Figuring out what to do.

He and Kyungsoo never had much direct conversation to begin with. Instead, they both would build off whatever their mutual friend, Jongdae, was saying. Jongdae was (and is) a chatterbox, so although Baekhyun was apprehensive about spending hours and hours with people he didn’t really know, he never had to worry about the conversation running dry. Plus, he and Jongdae got on incredibly well, always complaining about work and making jokes at the customers’ expense. Making people laugh never felt like hard work until Baekhyun met Kyungsoo; that made his laughter all the more rewarding.

But Baekhyun didn’t really like Kyungsoo initially. He was fairly quiet, reserved, closed off. Baekhyun wasn’t sure how to interpret his behaviour. Was that just Kyungsoo’s personality or did Kyungsoo not like him? Not that it mattered. He was getting on well with Jongdae and even talking to Jongin more – another one of their friends. He thought he might even be developing a crush for Jongin at one point, but he forced himself to strangle it when he realised Jongin had a girlfriend.

Over summer of that year, Baekhyun didn’t see Kyungsoo. He kept up with everyone but Kyungsoo because he didn’t know how to talk to him. Or if Kyungsoo even _wanted_ him to talk to him. Then, Kyungsoo came into work one day. He was looking for Jongdae, wanting to drop off some clothes he borrowed for a sleepover Baekhyun assumed they had. And it was like he’d been slapped in the face. Kyungsoo was… hot _._ Hair styled. Square black glasses. A slimmer face. Baekhyun thought he looked amazing, so he told him he looked amazing. Too forward, maybe, but Kyungsoo laughed bashfully and rubbed his neck, shy.

“I’ve been working out. Trying to be healthy.”

Baekhyun just smirked. “It looks good on you.”

At that point, he had no reason to believe that Kyungsoo liked him. He also didn’t consider the possibility that his suggestive talk could make him uncomfortable. He was actually gobsmacked that he’d been hanging out in the same group of friends as a god and never even noticed. Kyungsoo’s skin is clearer. He’s not glaring. He looks less tired. Maybe it was the workload at university that sucked all the life out of him.

Then, Baekhyun reined himself back in. He smiled, a little embarrassed, and told Kyungsoo he’d give Jongdae his clothes on his behalf. He thought something might change after that. He hoped it would. He wanted to talk to Kyungsoo more. Not necessarily one-on-one, just in general, but he didn’t know what Kyungsoo liked talking about. Baekhyun didn’t confide in any of his other friends because he knew they’d just mess it all up, so everything he said and did was his own design – and his own fault when he went wrong.

There were countless times where Baekhyun would say something, mainly a joke, and Kyungsoo would stare blankly at him because it hadn’t quite clicked for him. There were also times where Baekhyun teased Kyungsoo like he would tease Jongdae and Jongin, and though he spoke with laughter and animatedly moved his body, Kyungsoo never really found it funny.  

Baekhyun was confused. He’d always been a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He made jokes left, right and centre. They made up ninety percent of his dialogue. But Kyungsoo couldn’t understand them. How could he make Kyungsoo understand them?

It happened when they were drunk. Or, _apparently_ it did. They were in the club laughing at Jongdae being embarrassing, music so loud their bodies were buzzing, drinks going straight to their head. Baekhyun was sweating buckets and all he could smell was the gin Jongin kept ordering on his right and his own body odour. To his left was Kyungsoo. Baekhyun never took him for much of a dancer, and he was right. Kyungsoo was swaying from left to right, distantly mouthing along to the song while his eyes searched the ceiling. This was Baekhyun’s chance. Kyungsoo wasn’t distracted. So he threw himself over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and put his mouth next to his ear.

“Listen, boy. When I—joke with you it’s like, a real joke, you know? I’m not a mean person so I wouldn’t be mean to you. I’m just trying to make you like me. Do you get it? I’m not sure what to talk to you about. Sometimes I look at you and my mind goes blank and I feel like a bum. Please can we be friends. Homo.”

Baekhyun pulled back sloppily. Winked sloppily. Blew Kyungsoo a kiss sloppily. And finally got the laugh he was waiting for.

Baekhyun remembered none of it the next day. All he could recall was the pre-drinks they had in Jongdae’s flat and waiting in line outside the club. Everything after that had been completely wiped. He didn’t suspect that anything was different, until Kyungsoo made a joke the next morning about him not getting any girls. It was funny. Sarcastic. He was laughing. _Kyungsoo_ was laughing. And it was… working. Things were finally working.

Kyungsoo didn’t joke about him that often, though. He was just not that kind of person. Instead, he would acknowledge (and, perhaps, validate) Baekhyun’s presence in other ways. In little ways. Arguably insignificant ways.

Like when Baekhyun ended up walking behind their friendship group, either because of his slower pace or the pavement was too thin, Kyungsoo slowed down to join him. When they were out buying food, snacks, alcohol, Kyungsoo was the only one who stayed in the shop with him until he’d paid and finished packing his bags. And when someone was showing off a dumb meme on their phone, Kyungsoo always made sure Baekhyun’s got to see, even if it meant ordering people about.

It was nice, and it really did make Baekhyun feel warm. Before he knew it, Baekhyun had the fattest, most all-consuming crush on Kyungsoo. Sometimes he found it hard to breathe. Sometimes just looking at Kyungsoo had a gasp parting his lips. And he choked when they first kissed at a party, only one drink in. Kyungsoo looked so good, dressed in all black with that god damn sexy face of his. Baekhyun smothered him in kisses for the rest of the night, and in the morning, they decided to start dating.

It was a different time twelve years ago, but they’ve stayed the same. There are just different little things now. Different little ways. But Baekhyun still teases the shit out of him like they’re twenty-one and doesn’t plan on calling it quits until he’s at least eighty. Intellectual Baekhyun is intellectual.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen boyy  
> my first love story
> 
>  
> 
> if anyone has any dribble drabble ideas pls comment them!!! i would love to know :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again  
> yes there is more

Baekhyun is trying to mark test papers in bed when Kyungsoo enters the room, shirt undone and slipping off his shoulders. His red pen pauses on the page in the middle of drawing a smiley face for his pupil’s good score, his own smiley face openly admiring the movements of Kyungsoo’s back muscles beneath his skin as he starts stripping down by the wardrobe. Baekhyun nibbles unwittingly on the end of his pen. His eyes go down, up, down, up. Up, down. Side to side.

“Looking good, hon,” he purrs around the tip of the pen in his mouth, smirking when Kyungsoo throws a narrowed glance over his shoulder.

“Because I put the work in.”

Baekhyun smiles, dropping his eyes to finish his smiley face. Next to it, he leaves a small note of encouragement, then adds the paper to the pile of fully marked tests and moves onto the next one.

“Well, not all of us are crazy enough to go to the gym at five in the morning every day.”

Kyungsoo throws on an old t-shirt – one Baekhyun bought from a band tour about eight years ago. He turns, says: “It’s not like you need to go to the gym anyways.” He walks (struts) to his side of the bed and flips the covers back by the corner. Then, he climbs in, just as Baekhyun coos at him.

“I’m glad you think so because my tum isn’t going anywhere.”

Kyungsoo laughs, delicious. Baekhyun brims gleefully at his smile. He would kiss him, but his test papers need to come first. He gets back to work, rubbing his lips together in anticipation.

“Medicinal herb, four letters.”

Baekhyun looks over. Kyungsoo has his book of crossword puzzles out, frowning behind his glasses trying to decipher the clues. He has a pencil with a rubber on the end in his hand, and he taps it impatiently against the page. Calculating. Thinking. Sexily concentrated. Baekhyun appreciates Kyungsoo’s side profile for a moment before he remembers he was asking for his input.

“Um… salt?”

Kyungsoo snorts, a mix between a human snoring and a pig. Interesting.

“Don’t ask me for help if you’re going to laugh at my suggestions.” Baekhyun pouts. Kyungsoo reaches out to grab his hand and smiles to himself, quiet and content.

Returning to marking, all Baekhyun can hear for the next few minutes is breathing and pencil scratches. It’s calm. Would be perfect if not for the stinging of the blister he has on the back of his heel.

“I need to find something to put on that. I’ve been through about a hundred plasters and it’s not going away. It’s like my shoe is eating me. Every day. Constantly.”

Kyungsoo pushes his glasses up his nose and leaves his pencil in the crease of the crossword pages. His eyes focus on Baekhyun’s foot. Baekhyun’s foot blushes.

“There’s some Aloe gel in the bathroom. Might help.”

“Good plan. Me likey.” Baekhyun nods. Gets up. Then stops. They share a look, and Kyungsoo fills in his crossword puzzle.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on twitter so we can be friends :P @butabrit  
> yea kyungsoo is ripped ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bathtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should subscribe because there is always more ;)
> 
> if you have come this far and not commented yet then :((((((   
> (yes im allowed to be bitter ¬_¬)

The bath felt like it was boiling him alive when he first dipped a toe in. Now it’s a pleasant temperature that has Baekhyun falling asleep. He would stretch out his legs but doing so would leave his feet hanging over the end, so he sits with them bent and parted against the sides of the tube, warmth encompassing his core.

Beside him, the door opens. The sound echoes in his mind. Makes his ears fuzzy.

“Stop hogging the bath.”

Baekhyun hums. “I was just going to sleep.” Like that excuses him.

He doesn’t open his eyes. Doesn’t need to, to know that Kyungsoo is currently using the toilet. Afterwards, he washes his hands in the sink, says: “Stop hogging the bath” again. Like that will make him change his mind.

“Why don’t you join me in the bath?” Baekhyun grumbles, trying to relax.

Kyungsoo leaves the room. Peace, at last. Baekhyun dozes off, a deep breath here, a deep breath there. Then something sploshes in the water. His eyes snap open and get a front seat view of Kyungsoo’s ass as he crouches down between Baekhyun’s legs and comes to rest back against his chest. It was a nice view, while it lasted. This is a nice view too.

Now, Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo’s toned middle. He sighs into his hair. Kisses his head. Closes his eyes again in the hopes of drifting off. Baekhyun tries to cop a feel of his abs without being obvious.

“How was school?”

Of course, Kyungsoo wants to chat. Baekhyun peels his eyes open. Smiles at the sight of their bodies meshed together. “I had to deal with a crying child today. They’re not allowed on the school trip next week.”

“Why not?”

Kyungsoo has always had nice skin. Baekhyun caresses it. Enjoys the feel of it. The novelty will never wear off.

“Money. Parents can’t afford it right now.”

“That’s a shame,” Kyungsoo murmurs, wriggling for a second. Burrowing into Baekhyun’s soul. “Where are you going again?”

“The zoo. If it was secondary school children, I could just relax in a café all day. But seeing as they’re all eight years old I have to walk around with them in groups. Chanyeol went out this afternoon and bought seventy hi vis vests for us all to wear. I’m going to look like such a numpty.”

Kyungsoo snorts. His hands come up, run back and forth along Baekhyun’s forearms. It’s nice. Baekhyun makes a sound of content. He lifts his foot and drags it up and down Kyungsoo’s calf. And oh.

“Oh. You have _so_ shaved your legs.” Baekhyun cannot disguise his amusement.

 _Tut._ “I was bored in the bath yesterday.” Baekhyun feels Kyungsoo shrug and turn his head, face pressing into Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun chuckles.

“Would you like some bath toys? A bath baby doll?”

Kyungsoo sighs. Raises his hands behind Baekhyun’s head and combs them through Baekhyun’s hair. “Shut up,” he breathes pleasantly, relaxed.

“I was trying to keep my hair dry.” Baekhyun pouts. “Shave anywhere else?” He grins now, laughing when Kyungsoo smacks him on the crown. Baekhyun tickles his armpits in revenge and loses Kyungsoo from his lap forever.

Kyungsoo is shiny from the heat of the water. His hair is wet, spikey, very sexy. His body is delicious. Baekhyun is always hungry.

He smiles and Kyungsoo takes that as his cue to kiss him. Lips soft, plush, plump. Baekhyun wraps each of his limbs around Kyungsoo wherever they’ll fit, dragging him back into the water ‘til he slips and there’s a giant splat on the floor.

The tiles are sopping wet. Baekhyun gasps.

“Kyungsoo,” he whispers. “I’m telling your mum on you.”

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> issa cold day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcom to Word Vomits R Us

It’s winter. Snowing. Baekhyun is freezing all the time and apparently Kyungsoo is immune. He wraps up in jumpers and thick sweatshirts and results to wearing long johns beneath his trousers. It’s still not enough. Kyungsoo, somehow, gets by with the same knit cardigan he wears in the spring. Baekhyun believes it to be witchcraft. No. He _knows_ it.

Kyungsoo has an early finish today. Baekhyun wraps up his last class at quarter-past-three and kills half an hour doing paperwork until the cleaners come in and disturb the quiet with their vacuum cleaners. Perfect timing, as Kyungsoo has just arrived to pick him up.

Outside is freezing. The kind of cold that sinks beneath your clothes and lingers until you’ve had a warm shower at the end of the day. Baekhyun’s hands are red, raw, and Kyungsoo’s fare no better. They match. Can’t tell whose dry skin is whose.

They head out for hot chocolate in a small café that reminds Baekhyun of one of their first dates. A window table and the pouring rain. Kyungsoo hiding yawns behind his fist because he’d stayed up all night finishing an essay but not wanted to cancel. Baekhyun scolded him. Smiled at him. Kissed him across the table because it was late evening and deserted.

Occasionally, Baekhyun gets lost in those memories. Where he and Kyungsoo were so young. So new to everything. Baekhyun used to be a lot livelier back then. He’d drag Kyungsoo to parties, society events, protests. He’d also drag Kyungsoo into his room and his bed and his shower. Sometimes into an alleyway when he couldn’t wait to get home.

But winter is all chapped lips and sniffling noses. The heat of the café thaws Kyungsoo’s face ‘til his nose drips and he has to speak behind a tissue. His glasses fog up and he’s blind for a full ten minutes before they readjust. Baekhyun teases him, orders their hot chocolate, grabs his hand for all to see. He may be biased, but he likes holding Kyungsoo’s left hand the most. Nothing fills him with more pride than being able to fondle the wedding ring on his finger.

“My parents invited us over for dinner on Friday,” Kyungsoo says nasally, blowing his nose and looking at Baekhyun widely when he realises he has too much snot to handle.

Baekhyun fetches him some napkins. “Any reason?” he asks, dropping into his seat, teasing a marshmallow between his lips.

“I think it’s her way of saying ‘ _I know you’re avoiding me Kyungsoo_ ’, to be honest.”

Baekhyun smiles, handing Kyungsoo another napkin when he looks like he needs it. “You need to let it go.”

“No.” Kyungsoo glares at him. “She ruined your birthday party and never apologised.”

Baekhyun sighs, shakes his head, takes Kyungsoo’s hand across the table – the left, of course. He runs the tip of his index finger along the circumference of his wedding ring, a simple silver band that has Baekhyun’s name engraved on the inside. He has Kyungsoo’s name on his. When he gets old and fat he’s excited for it to leave an imprint on his skin.

He looks at Kyungsoo and feels bubbly out of nowhere.

“Come on,” he urges. Another napkin goes Kyungsoo’s way. “So long as we keep her away from the gin, she’s fine. All she did was harass the DJ and fall into the cake and make my nephew cry.” He shrugs it off like it’s nothing. All in the past. But Kyungsoo doesn’t forget. He only forgives if it’s Baekhyun. “Besides, thirty-two isn’t that big of a deal anyway.”

Kyungsoo stops tormenting his nose to look at Baekhyun, contemplating. “Of course it’s a big deal,” he says softly. Now it’s Baekhyun’s hand being rubbed in all the right places. “It’s your birthday. That makes it a big deal.”

Baekhyun becomes a sap. He grins. Bubbles. Feels warm all over. “Oh, you,” he scoffs coyly, rolling his eyes and making a show. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes for real and takes his hand back to focus on his hot chocolate.

“I mean, if it would make you feel better, I think I’m scheduled for a cold on Friday,” says Baekhyun.

Sighing, Kyungsoo nods. “I’m booked in for the flu. It can’t be helped.”

They linger in their fantasy for a moment, dreaming. One look at each other and the smiles break out, a heart on Kyungsoo’s lips that only ever exists for him.

“Whatever will we do with all that free time, eh?” Baekhyun asks with a smirk.

Kyungsoo’s reply is a mixture of a laugh and a sneeze.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently debating how high the rating should go, if it should go up at all hmmhmmhmm~ what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyungsoo buys shoesies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i looked at this one too much welp

“Do they fit properly?”

They’re out buying Kyungsoo new shoes. He needs sandals and boots for their holiday next month. Beaches and mountains. Sunshine, hopefully. Baekhyun suspects that Kyungsoo is going to drag him on a ten mile coastal walk and get them lost.

Kyungsoo nods, feeling where his toes come to. “Yeah, think so.” He stands up, walks a few paces back and forth. “They slip a little.”

“Do you want to try a size smaller?”

Kyungsoo bends over to undo the laces – an intricate web, as is the case with most walking boots. Baekhyun swallows a whistle, staring at his ass.

“Do they do half sizes?”

“I’ll go look.” Baekhyun wanders through the store, retracing his steps. He’s distracted on his way. Garish red. Sharp points. Spindly straps. Perfect.

“Look, hon, how about these?” he says when he gets back to Kyungsoo wriggling his toes.

Owlish eyes look up and freeze. Then, Kyungsoo grabs the red heels Baekhyun’s carrying and whacks him with them.

He’s losing patience. Baekhyun can tell. They’ve been in this shop for at least half an hour, mainly because Kyungsoo is picky and particular; saying so would bring Baekhyun more grief than actually just waiting for him to finish, though. His lips are therefore sealed.

He sits on the stool, waiting for Kyungsoo to come back with the next size down. Baekhyun smirks at his _Avengers_ socks, eyeing his little feet as they pad about the store. His vision is blocked when an elderly couple walk by. They see him with the red stilettos and Baekhyun smirks. Toes off his right pump and inelegantly shoves his foot into the heel. Gorgeous.

“What _are_ you doing?” Kyungsoo breathes exasperatedly when he comes back, sitting beside him, too close.

Baekhyun sticks his foot out, modelling the shoe. Rotating his ankle and pointing his toes. “Don’t you think they look nice?”

It’s a bit of a squash. Baekhyun thinks he’d lose his little toes if he wore them all day. On the other hand, they make his ankles look slimmer. A dilemma indeed.

Kyungsoo looks at them. Pulls a face. Shrugs. Undecided, apparently.

Baekhyun coos, teases him, rests his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder to hum into his ear. Baekhyun knows all Kyungsoo’s likes and dislikes. In the kitchen. On the TV. In bed. He knows his favourite shower gel and brand of soup. Knows he hates mustard but loves mayonnaise.

Heels? Maybe not.  But, everything else? Kyungsoo is always game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating will change in the future because my lov and lovely are into that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> appropriate warnings will be ensured ~~~
> 
> as always, leave suggestions if you have any! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clubbingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi welcome to vomits r us pls enjoy your stay  
> this might be cringey but go with it because ive had this idea in my head for ages and its out and about and flying the nest with pretty wings :3 
> 
> a big thank you to the people who have commented so far!! and a huge thank you to the people who have commented on every chapter! youre all amazing and ily lets be friends come move in with me we can watch movies together ^3^

For want of a better word, Baekhyun squeals. Squeals like the eight-year-old girls he sees chasing each other on the playground when he’s on breaktime duty at work. He also rams into Kyungsoo like a charging bull, locks his arms around his neck, and buries his face in his shoulder while he makes unintelligible congratulatory noises.

Kyungsoo is laughing at him. Not with him. _At_ him. But Baekhyun doesn’t even care, because “I’m so proud of you” and “I love you so much!”

He’s been promoted at his IT firm. He’s now the manager. Scooped up his old boss’ job now that he’s gone. Earning almost double the pay with more flexible hours. Baekhyun is ecstatic. Arguably more so than Kyungsoo. God. He just loves him so much.

“We need to celebrate!” Baekhyun screams, letting Kyungsoo go and wiping his eyes. Yes, he might be crying a little. Tears of pride. Tears of joy. Tears of all the things Kyungsoo will be able to buy him with his new salary. Bliss. “Let’s do something crazy!”

“What?”

“Spontaneous!” Baekhyun shouts, spinning around in the room with his arms out like a propeller.

“Baekhyun.”

“Absolutely _bonkers!!!_ ”

“Baek—”

“Let’s go clubbing!” Baekhyun pounces on Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cowers away. He also looks at Baekhyun like he’s gone mad.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s a Friday.”

“Aren’t we too old for that?”

“We can sleep in _all day_ tomorrow.”

“Do they even let people our age inside?”

“And we can just have one drink. Get down with the kids. Be hip and young, and—”

“Baek.” Kyungsoo cuts in, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrists to stop them frantically waving through the air with his sudden plans. “We can’t go clubbing. I’ll die.”

Baekhyun smirks.

They go clubbing.

 

Baekhyun forgot what this was like. Being constantly shoved about by sweaty arms and shoulders. Crowding around a sticky bar and having to scream your order to be heard. It’s just gone past midnight. Everyone is pretty much drunk already, save for the odd few who look bored as hell. He and Kyungsoo decided to _not_ come sober. They might have died otherwise, as Kyungsoo previously insisted.

They don’t order shots. Just vodka with a mixer. The old days come flashing back, Baekhyun swept off his feet with nostalgia. Stood by the bar. Feeling eighteen years old again. Trying not to ‘break the seal’ and go to the toilet too early. Apparently that was a thing. Of course, they’re not eighteen. But that doesn’t stop Baekhyun from flirting with the guy who squashes in next to him and grimaces when he puts his forearms on the countertop and can’t get them off again. Sticky beyond belief.

“Hi there,” Baekhyun drawls. He leans in to his ear. “You’re really hot.”

“Baekhyun, you’ve only had one drink. There’s no way you’re that drunk already.” Kyungsoo scowls, a bit red in the face.

It’s ridiculously warm. Teen spirit (and thirty-two spirit) trapped in an oven of a room. People have draped themselves across booths, sat themselves precariously on stools, dance like they don’t even know how to walk. Baekhyun isn’t sure if it’s refreshing or not.

“Wanna come back to my place after?” Baekhyun continues, lips on Kyungsoo’s ear, so preoccupied being a pain in the ass that he misses the bartender looking at him completely. Kyungsoo orders in their stead. It’s awkward. The bar tender is younger than them.

“We don’t look that old, right?” Baekhyun says lowly into Kyungsoo’s ear, dropping the act.

Kyungsoo looks at him blankly. “Baekhyun, I’m wearing a dress shirt and you’re wearing a leather jacket. Even with our youthful faces, we look completely out of place.”

Baekhyun pouts. Grins. “ _Sexyyyy.”_

They nab a booth for themselves when they have drinks. Flimsy plastic cups that crumple under their grips. Lemonade spills down Baekhyun’s arm and he shudders when it reaches his elbow. It’s not like he needs the drink, though. He doesn’t need alcohol to have a good time, and he has no one to impress anyway. Kyungsoo _so_ has the hots for him.

Sipping, contemplating, people watching, Kyungsoo starts talking in Baekhyun’s ear about work. About the people he has to manage, the new clients he’ll have to liaise with, the new wardrobe.

“ _Please_ wear a tie. Please,” Baekhyun whines, his drink downed, now washing about in his head. “You’d look so sexy in a tie.” 

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “Don’t I look sexy in my knit cardigans?”

Baekhyun grins. Bites his lip. He starts nosing at Kyungsoo’s neck, kissing behind his ear. “You look sexy in everything but a tie would be the cherry on top. Or the Kyungsoo on top.” Baekhyun chuckles at his own joke. Not obscenely. Huskily. Right into Kyungsoo’s ear, ASMR style. Kyungsoo actually shivers.

“Do you remember our first night out as boyfriends?” Baekhyun goes on to ask, one hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back, the other hooked around his thigh, edging upwards.

“I remember.” Kyungsoo turns his face towards Baekhyun, lips creating static on his cheek.

“I danced with you the whole night.”

“Oh, is that what you call it?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He’s trying to turn Kyungsoo on. Seems like Kyungsoo just wants to poke fun. For that reason, he ignores him. “Remember when that Nelly song came on?” He pulls his head back a little to find Kyungsoo’s eyes. They sparkle under the club lights, no matter how tacky the technology is.

“Hot in here?”

“Yeah, that’s the one,” Baekhyun breathes, grazing his lips over Kyungsoo’s jaw before he surprises Kyungsoo with a small peck. Lush lips, best when they pucker.

“You got up behind me.”

Baekhyun hums. “Because you looked so good. I was so glad Jongdae convinced you to wear those leather pants. You looked like a whole meal, hon. Drove me crazy.” He kisses Kyungsoo’s neck. Swears he moans, just a little.

“We hadn’t been together yet,” Kyungsoo murmurs, sounding like he’s smiling. He finds Baekhyun’s lips this time, cups a hand to his face and keeps him there. Kyungsoo tastes delicious. Baekhyun pants against his mouth when Kyungsoo doesn’t stop. Keeps kissing him ‘til he’s breathless and horny and wishing they hadn’t come out at all.

“I couldn’t wait to get in your pants,” Baekhyun growls, just loud enough to be heard. “But I also never wanted you to take them off.”

“Maybe I like driving you crazy,” Kyungsoo chuckles, breaking the kiss and smiling at him. Heart-shaped and lovey-dovey. “Is this your way of telling me you want me to buy leather pants again?”

“Well, if anything, I think your ass filled out real good, hon, so I wouldn’t mind it at all.” He kisses him. Kisses him. Kisses him. Whoever’s watching can watch. It’s a free country. He can love his husband in public. Make his lips red and bitten. Make him hard in his trousers for some fun teasing on the cab ride home. All in a conjugal day’s work.

He remembers that night. Putting his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips. Breathing into his neck until Kyungsoo’s head fell back against his shoulder. Jongdae had been eyeing them suggestively the whole time, Baekhyun too infatuated to really care. A lot of people were staring. Jealous, maybe, that they fit together so well. Moved so fluently, like everything was planned. Eyes only for each other.

“And when we got back to my place, I blew you and you pulled the best fucking face I’d ever seen,” Kyungsoo groans, getting into it. The fantasy. The memories. The prospect of history repeating itself.

Baekhyun is glad Kyungsoo doesn’t mention how he threw up all over the bathroom floor afterwards. Baekhyun puts it down to being well endowed.

“Because you made me feel so good,” Baekhyun hisses directly into Kyungsoo’s ear, feeling him shudder, clench his thighs. “You want to dance?”

Kyungsoo considers it. Then: “Not really.”

Baekhyun licks at his neck, sucking a patch of skin into his mouth. “Wanna get out of here?”

“Absolutely.”

The night ends the same, just with less vomit. Kyungsoo lying on Baekhyun’s naked chest, arms around one another. Their heartbeats race and Baekhyun times his breathing to be different to Kyungsoo’s so he can listen to him without interference. Kyungsoo hasn’t lost his touch. His gag reflex is gone though. Pretty much.

All would be well, except Baekhyun has a migraine and Kyungsoo twisted his ankle on the stairs coming out of the club. He basically flopped and attracted security. Again, awkward. The bouncers were younger than them.

Baekhyun groans at the memory. “Let’s never do that again,” he mutters sourly. Kyungsoo grunts in agreement.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it sexaaaayyyy  
> nooooo???   
> okay uwu


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to be cliche. had to be.
> 
>  
> 
> there is a sentence in this dribble where i wanted to use inch but i changed it to centimetre. even tho boyfie isn't reading these, i did that for them (´∀｀)♡ i hope i can get that kiss on the cheek soon uwu

Baekhyun wonders if it was something bad he ate, then remembers that he works in a school. Kids and their snotty noses, poor hygiene, dribbling mouths. A breeding ground for bacteria. A – bluntly – clusterfuck of infections.

A few children in his class were off with the stomach bug going around. After so many years of being surrounded by infants of different backgrounds and cleanliness, Baekhyun thought he was immune to any and all kinds of pathogens.

Baekhyun thought wrong.

He can’t eat at lunchtime and feels cold for the rest of the day. He’s nauseous by the time he parks his car on his driveway and ends up downing water and going straight to bed as soon as he’s through the door. Sleep it off. That will work. Baekhyun does his best.

When he wakes up several hours later it’s because a door opens. Kyungsoo groans downstairs.

“Baekhyun! Why didn’t you start on dinner?”

Food. Bad. Baekhyun clutches his forehead.

Right. The first person who gets home is on dinner duty. It’s always been like that. But Baekhyun feels like he’s about to die every time he moves even a centimetre. Still, he manages to flop onto his back. Regrets it immediately. He throws up a little in the back of his throat and swallows it by accident.

Kyungsoo is clattering around downstairs. Baekhyun swears he’s being louder than usual. He’s probably pissed that there’s nothing cooking on the stove and has every right to be, but Baekhyun would really appreciate a drink of water right now.

“Baekhyun, we’re having meatballs!”

Oh god. Meatballs.

“Baek?”

Baekhyun hates meatballs.

“Are you asleep?”

Kyungsoo only buys them to torment him.

The bedroom door clicks open. Baekhyun blearily opens his eyes. Finds Kyungsoo in the doorway, confused.

“Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo’s voice is soothing. Makes him hot. Baekhyun tries to throw the duvet off his body but his arm falls limp. Curse him for falling asleep in a shirt and jumper.

“Can you get me some water?” Baekhyun faintly asks.

Kyungsoo blinks at him. Worry lines crease his brow. He shrugs off his cardigan and starts making his way over, until Baekhyun raises a palm and hisses “Don’t come any closer. It’s not safe.”

“Shut up. What happened?” He perches on the edge of the bed, just shy of Baekhyun’s hip. The back of his hand presses firmly against Baekhyun’s forehead. He frowns when he must sense a temperature.

“You know me, living life on the edge. I work a dangerous job.” He sounds like death warmed up. Still smiles though. Smirks, actually.

Kyungsoo smiles fondly at him. “Dangerous indeed,” he hums. Nods. “I’ll get you some water then. How does soup sound?”

“Soup?” Baekhyun asks, not sure how he feels about food. “What about the delicious meaty balls?”

He’s delivered a dead stare. Kyungsoo combs his hair back from his face, locks his fingers under Baekhyun’s jumper and helps guide it over his head. He turns into a mother hen whenever Baekhyun doesn’t feel well.

“We both know you don’t like meatballs.”

Baekhyun watches him intently as Kyungsoo unbuttons his shirt. “True. There’s only one pair of balls that I like.”

With a roll of his eyes: “Bitch, please.”

Baekhyun laughs until he feels sick again.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried
> 
> btw, drabbles written in past tense are in the past. the majority have been in the present so far. im not that used to past tense and i noticed some mistakes in.... drabble 3 i think it was? so pls ignore those. i know they're there. s'all good.

 

Baekhyun felt nervous when there was no need to be nervous. His suit fitted just fine. He hadn’t spilled anything on it (yet). His shoes weren’t blistering his feet. It was all going to plan. Even his brother was teasing him as anticipated.

It didn’t take him long to get ready initially, but all the waiting had him stressing. He was afraid his hair would fall flat. His deodorant would wear off. His shoes would get scuffed. So he went through the same routine over and over to make sure he was perfect when he walked through the door.

He could see the beach through the window, soft, white drapes lightly obscuring his view. It was set up with a wooden archway, embellished with floral patterns and silk curtains. On either side of the aisle were low, cushioned benches, most of them hidden behind the bodies of the guests.

This was really happening.

An alarm sounded on his mother’s phone. Always punctual. “We have to go now,” she said. Baekhyun stopped pressing down his eyebrows and looked at her in the reflection of the mirror. He loved Kyungsoo. Knew that Kyungoo loved him. But he was still anxious. Anxious of going out there and being the only groom to arrive.

There was some debate about who should be the first down the aisle. In the end, they decided to do it alphabetically. Baekhyun went first. Path lined with small pebbles smoothened by the shore and their friends and family who all turned to look at him. It was nerve wracking. Gut wrenching stuff. Baekhyun felt freezing even though it was July in the Bahamas. Sun ablaze.

The officiant smiled at him kindly. Baekhyun nodded back. On his right was his best man, Jongdae. On his left was Kyungsoo’s best man, Sehun. Their nieces and nephews made up the rest of the party. Small ring bearers in fine suits and groom’s maids in flowery dresses with baskets of petals. The air smelled like the sea and the sand overlapped his shoes. Around him, he could hear the crashing of the waves, the foam sizzling on the sand, then footsteps.

Baekhyun held his breath. Clenched his fists. Jaw. Everything. Kyungsoo was coming. Right in front of him. Smiling at him. Baekhyun fell in love again, again, again. The purple to his pink. They hadn’t seen each other’s suits. It was a surprise. Baekhyun definitely went for shock factor, having a pastel pink tuxedo tailored just for him. He expected Kyungsoo to wear black, grey, navy blue. Instead, he stood there in lilac, smelling of lavender, looking like the man he loved.

His hair was swept nicely. Suit pressed neatly. Eyes twinkling brightly. Maybe he was tearing up.

“You look beautiful, hon,” Baekhyun whispered, knocking into him with his hip.

Kyungsoo grinned at him, smitten. Definitely blushing.

“Friends and family of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, we are gathered here today to celebrate their love and joy by joining them in marriage.”

Once the officiant began to speak, the wedding flew by. They hadn’t written special vows for one another. They planned to, but simplifying a whole six years into a couple of verses was impossible. In the end, Baekhyun had given up. Simply written ‘I love you’ on the page and showed Kyungsoo how badly he’d failed. Then Kyungsoo revealed he’d written the exact same thing.

The definition of marriage was stated. A few readings were done. And then: “Will you, Baekhyun, take this man to be your wedded husband?”

Baekhyun couldn’t stop smiling.

Kyungsoo looked at him innocently. Shy but expectant.

“I will.”

With rings they were wedded amidst gusts of wind upturning candles and the groom’s party complaining about sand in their eyes. Kyungsoo said I will. Slipped a ring on Baekhyun’s finger. Kissed him through a beam that would never fade.

Signatures later, it was done.

Baekhyun could look at Kyungsoo and call him his husband. Kyungsoo could look at Baekhyun and do the same. And they walked up the aisle, hand in hand in a shower of flower petals, as souls intertwined.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may shock some of you, but i am not married. crazy right? ive also never really been to any weddings. im not really sure how these things work and the feels are prolly all wrong, but yknow, moodboard.  
> im also not good at moodboards. but one could say im good at moodboards if the mood i am seeking to achieve is confusion. disarray. organised chaos. uwu.  
> Thank you for reading! xD im tired sorry i just wrote this  
> but  
> i have something planned  
> soething to wow the nation  
> the baeksoo nation  
> pls anticipate  
> it will be better than a shitty drabble i promise
> 
> ((tell me u got the sarcasm at the start xD))


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special evening

It seemed like the smiles would never end. Baekhyun ate with Kyungsoo, sipped on wine while their families conversed across the table before them. Palm trees came out black against a sunset sky, light dimming, gathering in candles and glass jars where fairy lights were glowing. Lanterns were wound on strings between the trees overhead. Small. Made of paper. Soft.

They were wearing black now. Matching tuxedos and bowties. Baekhyun loved looking at Kyungsoo and feeling like they were one and the same. He loved looking at him and knowing he was the reason he was smiling.

Next, soppy speeches, where Baekhyun stood up and read out his cards. “I don’t think I could ever be without you,” he said. “The day I proposed was a week after I caught myself thinking about jobs I could get and places we could live. I realised that everything I had thought about pertaining to the future had you in it.

“So I ran out and bought a ring. Totally rushed and unbelievably broke. It was raining, and I had this moment where I just stood on the street and thought ‘Wow, this is happening. I’m going to propose to Kyungsoo and I’m going to make him marry me’.” That roused a few chuckles. To his right, he felt Kyungsoo’s hand slip around his thigh, just holding, comforting. “When I got home I was completely drenched and Kyungsoo thought I was crazy.” Baekhyun smiled at him, breathless. “And I remember him saying ‘What the flip have you done now, Baekhyun?’ and… Who the hell ever says ‘flip’? You’re a treasure, Kyungsoo.

“And, my head went to the future again. How you said flip instead of the numerous curse words you could have used. I got this vision of a house, your messy desk, some puppies. And I realised I would never have to cover our puppies’ ears because you would never swear. I thought of the ring again. I wanted to propose straight away. Get on my knees—sorry, _one_ knee,” Baekhyun smirked, “and ask you to be mine forever. But then we argued about who would do the dishes because you’d eaten out and I had only cooked for myself, so the moment wasn’t right.

“But when it was right. And I did get down on one knee.”

“Then both knees,” Kyungsoo whispered. Private. A reminder just for him. Baekhyun choked on his spit a little.

“When Kyungsoo said yes, I felt invincible. Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun turned to him, eyes sucked in by the soft smile on Kyungsoo’s face, “you make me invincible. You’re my armour. Now, I’m eternally grateful that I get to be yours.”

He let the cards down. Guests cheered. He sat beside Kyungsoo and kissed him before everyone, then got to listen to Kyungsoo turn into the soppiest man alive when he delivered his speech too.

“You’re going to cry,” Kyungsoo whispered later when they were taking their first dance. There were fireflies in the air, a small band on the strings. He had one hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and his other on his waist. Close. Noses almost touching.

“I’m not going to cry,” Baekhyun scoffed, narrowing his eyes.

Kyungsoo smiled. Kyungsoo knew. “You are.”

And Baekhyun smiled. Bashful. Fond. Tears watered his eyes. He _was_ going to cry. “I love you,” he breathed, and Kyungsoo leant forward to rest his right cheek to Baekhyun’s left. Tears smudged, cool between them.

“I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this
> 
> there will be another wedding drabble i think, with somethign special for the baeksoo nation


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my project uwu
> 
>  
> 
> implicit smut

Kyungsoo peppered kisses across Baekhyun’s chest. Drunk on love. And just drunk.

Every one of Baekhyun’s senses was heightened.  An aftermath of rapid heartbeats and blood buzzing through his ears. Kyungsoo was affectionate. Attentive. Passionate. Like always.

“We did it,” Baekhyun whispered, eyes on the dark ceiling. With the window slightly ajar the waves could be heard, lapping the shore in chorus with the sounds of Kyungsoo’s mouth on his skin.

The wedding suite was nice. Perfect. And it ought to be, considering how much they paid. No way was the honeymoon going to be as fancy as this. Baekhyun intended to savour it while it lasted. Breakfast in the hot tub sounded nice.

Kyungsoo inhaled, nose trailing up to Baekhyun’s throat, along his jaw, above his face. “We did it,” he hummed in return, kissing him long. Slow. Warm. Baekhyun wrapped all his limbs around him. Trapped him. There was no way Kyungsoo was getting away from him now. They were hubbies.

“What should be the first thing we decide on as a married couple?” Baekhyun wondered, grazing his nails down Kyungsoo’s back, slipping them over his ass, grinding him against him. Baekhyun’s body sang. Sizzled.

Kyungsoo moaned. “To never stop having sex.”

Baekhyun agreed wholeheartedly, taking Kyungsoo by the mouth and blindly reaching for a pillow to shove under his hips again.

Everything felt different. Kyungsoo’s touch on his skin. Kyungsoo’s movements. Kyungsoo’s sounds. And Baekhyun pondered how much he loved the man above him, watching his face, kissing him when he wanted, edging him on with ankles locked over the small of his back. It was the same. Kyungsoo didn’t magically change overnight. Except now, it was his husband making love to him. Not just his boyfriend. Not just Kyungsoo. _Husband_ Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pressed his mouth to Baekhyun’s chest again. Baekhyun moaned. His back arched off the sweaty bed sheets, straight into Kyungsoo’s tongue.

“You know I love it when you do that.” His voice shook tremendously. He was clinging on to a thread. Let go when Kyungsoo replied: “That’s why I do it, love.” Kyungsoo remembered everything.

“I have something for you,” Baekhyun murmured moments later. Lying beside each other in bed, sipping champagne from flutes that squashed their noses. Baekhyun thought he’d be sick of it by now. Seemed he’d acquired a taste for it.

He threw the covers back. Stalked across the room in the nude to the dresser. He grabbed the scrapbook. Kyungsoo’s glasses. Gave Kyungsoo a show as he returned to bed, swaying his hips, licking his lips. He expected Kyungsoo to laugh. Instead, he cupped himself. Baekhyun tried not to get distracted.

He switched on the lamp and they grimaced at the light. How many hours had they spent in the dark?

“What’s this?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Something I made for you.”

He climbed into Kyungsoo’s lap temporarily. Hooked the arms of his glasses behind his ears. Kyungsoo blinked and looked up at him, and Baekhyun set the scrapbook between them.

When he opened it, he gasped. Then leaned into Baekhyun’s body ‘til he wrapped an arm around him, and Baekhyun laughed later when he asked for a pen to add his own scribbles. The nostalgia was real. And so was the future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me about 3 days (and you'll read it in 5 minutes lol)~ i kept adding more pages to the scrap book,,, and we can pretend that those aren't the only pages! i got a bit carried away on pinterest xD so if the drabble sucks, i hope that made up for it :3
> 
> i did originally put this on the previous drabble,, but then i remembered that i was gonna write this happening before it to give it context, so i took it off and reuploaded it here! i was rushing bc i was excited to share this 8D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party

“I feel ridiculous.”

“It’s just for fun!”

“I _look_ ridiculous.”

“You look cute!”

Baekhyun hooks his hand around Kyungsoo’s elbow and drags him down the road towards the house Chanyeol shares with his girlfriend. It’s a big affair apparently. Cars are lined up all along the pavement. Slapdash parallel parks. They had to park around the corner just to find a space.

“Aside from that fact I look like a knob, onesies are literally the least creative costumes known to man.”

Baekhyun stops, turns, realises that Kyungsoo has slowed his pace down and now stands beneath a streetlamp. The light is harsh and casts funny shadows on his face. Still gorgeous though.

“Then…” Baekhyun sighs, trying not to feel bad for dragging Kyungsoo out on a Friday night after his almost-twelve-hour shift today. “Thank you for looking like a knob with me?” he tries, makes Kyungsoo laugh. “Listen, we don’t have to stay long, okay?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, looks down when Baekhyun comes to stand before him. “No, no, that’s not fair. I know you want to be here for the full time. It’s Chanyeol’s birthday.”

“It is,” allows Baekhyun. “But if my husband isn’t happy, I don’t really want to torture him with pass the parcel or never have I ever.”

“Wait—how old is this guy again?”

Baekhyun snorts, slipping his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, other hand holding the small gift bag containing Chanyeol’s premium beer.

“He’s twenty-four now. An NQT – newly qualified teacher.”

“And he still wants to play pass the parcel?” Kyungsoo looks surprised. Chanyeol _is_ almost a decade younger than them though.

“Hon, there’s probably condoms in the middle.”

Kyungsoo perks up. Baekhyun smirks.

“My hubbie wants to win the condoms,” he sings. Kyungsoo tries to bat him away when he comes closer.

“No I don’t.”

“Yes he does!” he sings again. “My hubbie wants to win the condoms so he can make sweet, sweet love to me all night long!”

Kyungsoo glares at something across the street and then at Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, there’s an old lady peering through her curtains at us. What’s she going to think when she hears a penguin and a flying squirrel talking about condoms?”

“She’s gonna think ‘ _damn_ the furries are in town, can’t wait to see how this turns out’.” Baekhyun is grinning into Kyungsoo’s throat until Kyungsoo pushes him away.

“I can’t believe you.”

“I’m unbelievable.”

“You are,” Kyungsoo half-laughs, exasperated. “Let’s just go to Chanyeol’s. There’s a kid staring at us now.”

Baekhyun turns and sees a little girl peeking through the blinds of her bedroom window. They must look absolutely ridiculous.

“Right. The party. It’s this way.” And they carry on walking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a cute fanart of baeksoo in their onesies the other day but i cant find it now to link you guys :(( it was super cute tho!!
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS i have the next drabble. its kinda mature. at the moment i am undecided. do i cut it off before the sexy or just write the sexy? opinions pls :3 and maybe sexy ideas? ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun has a hot shirt on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my eshi eshi is writing another masterpiece and there's a small part in it where B touches A's lip with his thumb and i was like OMG MUCH SEXY so then i wrote this eheheh
> 
>  
> 
> warning: just a bit mature

It was warm today. Stupidly warm for November, to the point where Baekhyun had to unbutton the top four buttons of his shirt on the drive home from work just to feel like he wasn’t in an oven. Granted, the past few weeks have been expectantly cold – which makes today much worse by comparison. And his black shirt. Black absorbs heat. This was never a good idea. The whole day has been a shitshow.

At least when he gets home Kyungsoo is already cooking. A weight off his shoulders. He drops his satchel by the shoe rack and slips off his pumps, then hanging up the coat and scarf he definitely did not need today but took in the morning because it was still quite cold then. Oh, how mornings can be deceiving.

“What’re you making, hon?” he asks as he slips into the kitchen, heading straight for the tap to pour himself a glass of water.

“We’re having salmon and vegetables,” Kyungsoo says, turning his head just as Baekhyun swoops in for a kiss. His eyes immediately zoom in on his chest. “I hope you didn’t have your shirt like that all day.”

Baekhyun grins. “Why? Don’t you want other people to see my beautiful cleavage?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Wraps an arm around Baekhyun and holds him close. “My cleavage,” he murmurs under his breath. Baekhyun kisses him on the cheek where his skin is cool and soft. A lie. His skin is cool and soft everywhere. “It’ll be done in ten minutes or so.”

“Sounds good,” Baekhyun sighs happily. “I’ll go change.”

“Nope!” Kyungsoo holds him in place. “You’re staying in that.”

Baekhyun pauses. Looks at Kyungsoo. Finds him a little red in the face. “Oh. I see.” He smirks. Kyungsoo meets his eyes, then his chest, and goes back to frying a courgette.

“You see nothing,” he says.

“M _hmm._ ”

“Nothing.”

Baekhyun sniggers, kissing Kyungsoo’s nape and finally wriggling free. “I’ll be seeing nothing over here then,” he announces, moving towards the living room and dropping onto the sofa. He catches a bit of the news on TV before it gets too depressing and he changes channels. They eat with lap trays, watching a game show, competitively calling out the answers they claim to know are right. Kyungsoo always does good salmon so it’s a whole treat. Like an evening of pampering. Kyungsoo’s stolen glances are making him hot.

Dessert comes. Goes. Just fruit and yogurt. Baekhyun rests his head back against the cushions, trying to block out all the lesson plans and marking he still has to do. The game show has gone and been replaced by a general soap – the kind that’s on daily and depicts every day life as full of murders, mysteries and people dying on their wedding day.

Kyungsoo comes for his neck. Mouthing at it. Licking at it. Baekhyun allows his eyes to fall closed and lets out a breath, feeling the tension flow from his muscles with every one of Kyungsoo’s touches.

“You seem strung out today,” Kyungsoo says softly. Not wrong at all.

Baekhyun eases his eyes open just a little, finding his lids heavy. Unresponsive. “I just have a lot to do.” Baekhyun loves to be kept busy but not constantly by work. He likes it when his husband keeps him busy too. Just like this.

“Is there a deadline?” Kyungsoo pulls Baekhyun’s shirt aside, revealing his collarbone. He rests his lips on that next, trailing its shape to the front of Baekhyun’s throat. Baekhyun cranes his neck back further so he can reach it.

“It’s more of an ongoing thing. Every day it’s one step forward, two steps back.” He gasps when Kyungsoo lightly sucks beneath his jaw. To Baekhyun’s dismay, his job demands his skin be unbruised. He loves wearing Kyungsoo’s kisses on him for days.

“Anything I can do to help?” Kyungsoo’s hand curls around his thigh. High up. Teasing. Baekhyun instantly parts his legs a little to ease his passage. He wants Kyungsoo’s hand on him so badly.

“This,” he breathes, lips taken by Kyungsoo’s in the next second. The kiss breaks. “This is helping a lot.”

Kyungsoo smiles. “I can tell,” he replies smugly, dropping his hand over Baekhyun’s crotch and cupping him firmly through his trousers. Baekhyun exhales involuntarily, lifting his hips into Kyungsoo’s hand. He moves it, though. Brings it to Baekhyun’s face. Pulls on his lower lip with his thumb. “What do you want?”

Baekhyun wants a lot of things right now. Kyungsoo. Sex. Relief. He also wants to be completely naked, maybe on his hands and knees or bent over the sofa arm, wrists tied – just _something_ to help him relax.

He dips forwards. Takes Kyungsoo’s thumb in his mouth. He treats it like his cock. Sucking it. Teasing it. Taking it in further towards the back of his tongue. Kyungsoo loses all his sanity there and then. His eyelids drop. His jaw goes slack. His face goes pink. He looks at Baekhyun like he wants to eat him, maybe break him into repose. Baekhyun wants that too.

“Can I handcuff you?” Kyungsoo asks, tensing his own thighs.

Baekhyun meets his eyes, still obscenely sucking on his thumb. He pulls off. Licks his lips. “You can do whatever you want, hon,” he says in a relinquish of power, giving himself over, turning himself in. Kyungsoo threads a hand through his hair and grips, just tight enough to sting a little. He looks so hot. Formidable. Commanding and caring all at once.

“Go wait on the bed for me, baby.” He whispers it like it’s a secret. Baekhyun obeys. He obeys all night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i   
> a tease
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> i was gonna extend this, write some smut, but i already liked the ending :(((( i figured yknow, this baeksoo has been together for a long time now and they must do some pretty wild things in the bedroom,, so what should their kinks be? :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phone's ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we are maTURE
> 
> warnings: uhh.. mild mild smut, underwear kink ;) 
> 
> i got this idea while watching mamma mia 2 dont ask me why

Baekhyun is sulking. The bed is sulking too. A night without his husband isn’t a night worth nighting. Or maybe Baekhyun is just being dramatic.

A business trip is the culprit. Two nights, three days, a four star hotel – it’s a growing firm, the one Kyungsoo works for. Baekhyun is long past worrying about who Kyungsoo might meet on these trips. Kyungsoo has met a ton of gorgeous men and yet he still keeps coming back to him for bath time farts and trimmed fingernails in the sink. Baekhyun is perfect, really. So he’s not worried. He just misses him. And maybe he should be over missing him. They’ve spent twelve years pretty much sewn at the hip. Thing is, Baekhyun isn’t sick of him yet. Maybe one day he will be, but definitely not now.

He grabs his phone and calls him. Flopped on the bed. Covers thrown to the side. He massages his temples between his finger and thumb, those same temples missing Kyungsoo’s hands who would usually do it for him (and much better).

“Baekhyun,” is Kyungsoo’s hello.

Baekhyun smiles. “Hi, hon.”

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

A gasp. “Oh, we’re talking about pleasure already?” Baekhyun smirks. “I was going to build up to it but if you want me to start now…”

He hears Kyungsoo chuckle and laughs himself.

“I miss you,” Kyungsoo sighs. Baekhyun thinks he hears him dropping onto his bed. His big four-star hotel Baekhyunless bed. Doesn’t sound like a very nice bed to him. “God, I feel like I shouldn’t miss you though. I’ve been away from you a hundred times and I’ve seen you almost every day for almost twelve years. _Why_ do I _still_ miss you? And I’m only a few hours away. It’s not like I crossed an ocean on a fourteen-hour flight. I’m literally down the road. Sure, that road is a motorway and hundreds of miles long but I am downward from you so there should be nothing to miss but I—I miss you a lot.”

Baekhyun smiles. His heart feels warm. Everything warm. “I miss you too,” he whispers, wishing he could snuggle into Kyungsoo’s chest. “Was your day okay?”

“It was… dull. A lot of conferences. Meeting with clients. There are some missing documents which are needed for this new contract and it’s been hell trying to either find them or remake them, except no one has located them yet and remaking them might damage our credibility because we’d need to ask the client to re-deliver the information and my boss doesn’t want to do that because it will make us look bad so he’s loading it all off on me because he’s clueless as fuck and I’m basically waiting for a miracle here. A Christmas miracle.”

Something tugs at Baekhyun’s heart. Concern. Empathy. Yearning. “Sounds like crap,” he mutters.

“Yeah, it is. The crappiest crap. And you’re not here with me, so it’s the crappierestest crap.”

A smile blossoms on Baekhyun’s face. “I can be there with you in spirit, if you want?”

“I don’t want your spirit, I just want _you._ ” It’s not often that Kyungsoo gets whiney, complainy. Baekhyun loves this side of him. His little spoiled side.

“How do you want me, hon?” he asks lowly, hand splaying across his stomach.

“Oh god, don’t do that to me,” Kyungsoo groans, sounding exasperated. “You’re such a tease when you do this through the phone.”

Baekhyun licks his lips. Smiles. Hatches his plan. “What are you wearing?”

“Flip flops, a flower crown and a g-string,” replies Kyungsoo flatly.

Baekhyun immediately peals with laughter. “Send nudes, baby,” he demands. “You and your underwear kink neglect me too often.”

“Maybe I’ll wear something special for the night I get back.”

Oh. That conjures images. Images Baekhyun definitely needed.

His hand slips down, mostly unconsciously, and there is the beginning of a hard-on. Kyungsoo in stockings. Kyungsoo in a garter belt. Kyungsoo in panties. That’s _nice._

“Yeah?” Baekhyun hums, touching himself through his pyjama bottoms. “Tell me what you’re gonna wear.”

Kyungsoo takes a moment to think – presumably, from the silence that follows Baekhyun’s request. Then: “I know you like black, so I’ll wear something black.”

Baekhyun bites his lip. Traces the outline of his cock through his clothes with his fingers.

“Something see-through. With lace.”

“Mmm, tell me more.”

He hears Kyungsoo breathe. “Are you touching yourself?”

Baekhyun repositions his hips. “How can you expect me not to with you talking like that?”

Kyungsoo moans. Gets distracted with his dick.

“Shall I tell you what I’d do to you?” Baekhyun asks, wanting to spoil Kyungsoo with fantasies and ideas and make him dying to come back home.

“Yes,” he replies breathily. Definitely touching himself. Baekhyun’s mouth waters at the thought.

“I’d tease you. I’d tie you up and tease you ‘til you were begging. And even when you beg I might not listen. I want you so sensitive, so I can touch you with feathers and watch your body leap as far as the ropes would let you. Hands behind your back where they’re useless.”

Baekhyun loves how long they’ve been together. Been married, on top of that. He loves how he knows Kyungsoo inside and out. Loves how Kyungsoo feels so comfortable around him that he’ll moan and whimper through the phone. Moan and whimper anywhere, but always in his ear.

“I know you’d like that. You love it when I do that. I’d hold your thighs open, make it so you can’t get away from my mouth. And you know how much I love things in my mouth, baby.”

“I know how much you like it.” Rushed. A little bit desperate. Kyungsoo sounds delicious.

“Are you imagining my mouth on you? I’m worshiping your cock, baby. You taste so good. Sucking you through your panties just to stretch you out for longer. Does it feel good?”

“Baek, I’m gonna—”

“Come in your pretty little panties?”

Kyungsoo’s voice breaks. Crumbles. Air tears past the receiver as he sucks in an urgent breath. Baekhyun gets off to Kyungsoo getting off. Kyungsoo rasping “Fuck, Baekhyun” breaks his last tether. Eyes closed, he breathes out. The air punched from his lungs. Grappled from his throat.

They haven’t done that in months. Almost a year. Baekhyun tries not to cringe when he recounts what he just said. It was all sexy and called for in the moment.

“Soo, baby,” he murmurs through the phone, chest thrumming, feeling a little sleepy. “Are you okay?”

“I miss you,” he replies softly. Sadly. Baekhyun closes his eyes again.

“I miss you too. It’s only a few days, okay? Are you feeling alright?”

Kyungsoo hums. “Yeah, I just… love you a lot.”

The squish came out. Baekhyun smiles fondly. He loves it when the squish comes out. “I love you too. So much. So much that there isn’t a quantity big enough to compare my love to.”

Kyungsoo chuckles. Sighs dreamily. “I should go shower. You should too.”

“Or we could have baths and facetime and do it all over again?”

Baekhyun says it only half-seriously. Must be something about his tone.

“Oh, I prefer that a lot actually,” Kyungsoo decides excitedly, and once they’re both submerged in water, the tables turn.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi if you cringed while reading this i sincerely apologise i donut know how to do baeksoo smut yet so :(( im still trying to figure it out and smut is difficult but i need to practiise my baeksoo smut for my baeksoo fic so !!! it must happen !!! ahh !!!!  
> im still working on my vision of these two,, and all good things take time :3  
> i did consider getting someoen to read this for me and tell me if its awkward but then i decided i dont care bc these drabbles are chill and im not trying to impress anyone im just experimenting and writing awkward dirty talk thank you and good night have a drink on me uwu
> 
> i just realised this was 1.2k holy crap i thought it was like 600 words arent you guys lucky im feeding you witth bad smut ayyy!!   
> also a big hurrah for 11k of drabbles amazing /clap clap clap emoji/


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowed in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not drabble length jdhsfkjds   
> there were two places i thought i might end this but i kept going. i liked the setting and the emotions and tbh i dont really want any of these drabbles to have like.. a part 1 and a part 2, if that makes sense? so i kept going and we got this!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Baekhyun startles awake. His heart jolts in his chest, exhausting him in less than a second. This is why they say alarm clocks aren’t healthy for you. A heart attack every morning is strangling his youth.

He moans. Whines. Complaining is the first thing he does when he wakes up. Half past six, it is. The alarm can snooze for another fifteen minutes. And then another fifteen. And five. Then he’ll be late.

The pull and tug of his husband as he rolls over lifts the covers lightly. Baekhyun hisses when the cold air slips through. If his eyes weren’t so bleary still, he’d probably be able to see his breath.

“It’s freezing,” he whispers, shuddering when he’s draped with Kyungsoo’s warm skin. He squeezes Kyungsoo in his arms until he groans with discomfort. Scoots further below the duvet despite Kyungsoo trying to lay his head on his chest.

Under the duvet kind of smells bad. Like farts. Sweat. A bit of bad breath once they’ve been underneath it for long enough. Thing is, Baekhyun doesn’t want to surface for air. He’d rather stay in this cocoon. Leaving it would be like dunking his head in a glacier.

Kyungsoo moves again, taking the duvet with him. Baekhyun makes the noise of a crying baby and claws to get it back.

“It’s snowing.”

Baekhyun gasps. His eyes shoot open. “A lot or a little?” He looks across at Kyungsoo. Finds him propped up on his elbows, double-chinned, looking across at the window to see a lilac sky obscured by heavy flurries of light grey flecks.

“A lot,” Kyungsoo determines once he’s sat up. He cranes his neck but can’t see over the sill, so he quickly hops out of bed and rigidly hurries to the window, shivering and teeth clacking with every step. “Oh, wow,” he murmurs. Baekhyun quickly gets jealous of the view.

He lets out a breathy scream when he leaves the duvet behind, running over to Kyungsoo like he’s peed himself when in fact he’s just trying to retain body heat between his thighs—because that definitely works.

Outside is white. White, lilac, black where there’s shadows. The streetlamps are hugged with fog, glowing like stars. The sun won’t rise for a while yet. It’s dark, but the snow makes it light. Twinkling, glimmering. The scene is magical in more ways than one.

“I think this means I get the day off,” Baekhyun whispers, awed. Laughs when Kyungsoo clucks his tongue at him. “Stay off with me,” he pleads, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist from behind and nuzzling into his neck. “And put the heating on. I’m freezing my balls off here.”

“Lovely,” Kyungsoo hums blankly. “Look at the cars,” he then sighs. “The snow comes up to half the height of the wheel.”

“Oh! So there’s no way you can drive off to work and leave me here.” Baekhyun is too happy about this. Maybe he’s still a kid inside. That’s why he works with them.

“But I have stuff to do,” Kyungsoo groans, slipping out of Baekhyun’s embrace and sitting on the edge of the bed. He looks exhausted. Too many hours spent in his office in a war for a promotion. A battle for a good Christmas bonus. “I’d have to work from home. I can’t sit around and watch Christmas movies with you all day.” He looks sad about that at least. Baekhyun smiles and walks to stand between his legs.

“So we can both work.” He takes Kyungsoo’s face in his hands. Tips his chin back. “But first, I think we should put the heating on. Maybe take a hot shower while we wait for the house to heat up. And we should brush our teeth so I can kiss you good morning.”

Kyungsoo smiles, leaning towards the idea. His hands trail from Baekhyun’s thighs to his waist and back down again. “You do the shower, I’ll do the thermostat.”

Grinning, Baekhyun kisses his hair. “Got it.”

Baekhyun waits patiently for that kiss.

He strips and gets in the shower. Brushing his teeth is the first thing he does. The water is wondrously warm. All the cold melts from his body, dripping from his skin that’s flushed pink and red. He smiles at the purple Kyungsoo left on his tummy during the rarity that was the other night. Sighs dreamily at the memories that follow.

“What took you so long?” he murmurs when Kyungsoo finally steps in behind him, cold at first, but Baekhyun soon warms him up.

“I was watching you,” he whispers in his ear, those hands of his running down his torso. “It’s not too early, right?” he asks, as he takes one of Baekhyun’s hand and leads it between his legs. Baekhyun, sizzling with electric, starts to touch himself.

“No. Every hour is Kyungsoo hour for me.”

Kyungsoo chuckles like velvet. Starts washing his back. “Show me what happens when the clock strikes Kyungsoo,” he utters in Baekhyun’s ear, tone cheesy and deliberately teasing.

Baekhyun breaks out in a smile. Licks his lips. He leans his head back against Kyungsoo’s shoulder while he runs his fist up and down his shaft. “Oh,” he begins, “there’s a whole water display, hon. Jets. Fountains. Fireworks too, at night and during early mornings like this.”

Kyungsoo’s hands comb shampoo through his hair. “You’re so sexy when you play along with my shitty dirty talk.”

“It’s what I married you for,” Baekhyun chuckles, increasing the weight he’s putting on Kyungsoo just to sweep him off his feet. Or make him stumble against the wall. The sentiment is the same.

He washes away the shampoo, throwing his head back beneath the showerhead and running his hands through his hair. Kyungsoo looks him up and down, probably glad he’s got the day off – provided his work doesn’t pull a dick move and demand he trek the arctic just to get into the office.

Baekhyun will be fine. Anything more than eight centimetres of snow is a ginormous health and safety hazard that his school can’t be bothered to deal with. It’s perfect, really. There’s only so much that grit can do.

“I can tell you’re flexing.”

“And holding my stomach in.” Baekhyun smirks.

“No.” Kyungsoo pouts. “I love your tummy.” He caresses it just to prove his point.

Baekhyun smiles warmly. “Can I have that kiss now?” He bites his lip, impatient, and loses himself in Kyungsoo’s eyes when he steps closer. Baekhyun’s breath catches whenever they’re this near. He feels like he’s seeing all of Kyungsoo, when in actual fact, it’s just his eyes. His beautiful, beautiful brown eyes.

He watches him as they kiss. Kyungsoo looks so good from his angle, especially when he watches him back. When they’re both just eye-fucking each other as their lips get busy. Baekhyun kind of wants to make love to him right now. Hold him against the tiles. Be held against the tiles. Either way sounds phenomenal.

“What are we gonna do today?” he asks, anticipating.

Kyungsoo gives him that look. The look he’s given him so many times before. Baekhyun’s knees tremble. Buckle. Dig into the floor. Thank god the weather ships them with each other.

“I see,” Baekhyun replies smugly to Kyungsoo’s expression. They’ve been together so long that sometimes they have non-verbal conversations. The both of them have expressive faces and flexible features. Kyungsoo looks the best when he’s surprised.

Kyungsoo rests in the palm of his hand, currently soft but not for long. His hot breath is no match for the steam of the shower, so he cuts his prologue short to a few tender kisses and one pointed lick before he takes him in his mouth. Peers up at him with large, blinking eyes. He’s fluttering his eyelashes really, trying to be cute. Sometimes his eyes start to ache from looking up at such a steep angle and he has to look at what he’s doing instead. The view is just a pleasant.  

He tenses his throat. Slides Kyungsoo down deeper. Encourages him to hold onto his hair. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he loves doing things with his mouth. He has a strange fascination with both filling it and making it work for a reward. Kyungsoo is one lucky guy, in his opinion.

No matter how many times he’s done this to Kyungsoo before, suckled on his tip, licked his length, Kyungsoo never gets tired of it. Never builds up a tolerance. He’s as susceptible as he was the night Baekhyun first sucked him off. Baekhyun knows he’s good at this. Knows he looks good like this. And Baekhyun likes being good.

He moans. Starts humming the title song to the TV show they watch together before he dissolves into strained laughter and a mangled cock-filled smile. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes. Stroke the sides of his face, then plants his hands on the back of his head and urges him forwards.

“You’re so good at this,” he whispers. Baekhyun has heard it a million times before but it never gets old. He’s had Kyungsoo’s cock for breakfast, lunch, dinner, even as a midnight snack, and he can confirm that it tastes amazing at every time of day. It’s his pleasure, really.

He groans an “Mhmm” around Kyungsoo’s length. It might be a bit conceited to know that he’s talented in this department but he has had years of practise. All on the same dick. It would be a tragedy if he couldn’t give a decent blowjob by now.

“Is this what we’re gonna do all day?” Kyungsoo wonders. Baekhyun pulls off. Pumps him a little. His lips feel so far apart.

“Do you remember that year where he had a foot of snow? A foot and a half, was it?”

Kyungsoo nods. Presses his thumb into the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“And we just watched movies and ate all day with the curtains drawn and our duvet on the sofa. And got through a whole botte of lube. And some of those movies were porn.” He grins cheekily. “I’d really love to make a sequel. Critics raved over that.” His sentence finished, he leans forwards onto Kyungsoo again.

Baekhyun can be very persuasive. If he didn’t work in education, he could probably soar as a salesperson selling even the most stubborn of people things they didn’t need. Like sweaters for two or tacky garden decorations – not including gnomes. Gnomes are good.

“I have so much work to do, love,” Kyungsoo sighs sadly, reverently caressing Baekhyun’s face.

He slumps a little. Baekhyun won’t lie, he’s a bit disappointed. Retiring his mouth and hiring his hand, he licks his lips. “I’m free to help you with anything if you need me.” His voice is soft. A bit hoarse. Though still sounds like a loving whisper, as is intended.

Kyungsoo smiles gently. Gasps. “M-Maybe later we could—” Baekhyun sucks on his tip. Direct. Unforgiving.

“We could...?” he teases, an eyebrow raised.

Seems like Kyungsoo can’t breathe. “Oh my god, Baek,” he groans, head tipping back, eyes swinging with him. He’s such a beautiful man, Baekhyun thinks for what must be the millionth time. He gets to pleasure this beauty when no one else does. Damn, is he lucky. Only he has seen Kyungsoo this way, his muscles pulled taught, brow scrunched, bottom lip trapped beneath his teeth. It’s one of the seven wonders of the world.

Baekhyun squeezes him. Latches his mouth onto the side. Kyungsoo stiffens, hands clenching into Baekhyun’s hair. He milks him over his shoulder to Kyungsoo moaning deeply, voice raw. Baekhyun thinks he feels it landing on his back, though it could just be the water. He’s so gorgeous. The way he moves. The way he sounds. Baekhyun closes his eyes and nestles his face into Kyungsoo’s pelvis, suddenly overwhelmed.

Kyungsoo’s arms wind around him, his stomach pressing into the top of Baekhyun’s head. Baekhyun just wants to cuddle him all day. Make him coffees, feed him, massage his feet. He hates that Kyungsoo has been so stressed lately. The both of them have. He’s missed this level of intimacy, where he can feel Kyungsoo’s skin and listen to the sounds his body makes. A lot of the time they’re both too tired to kiss for more than a second.

Plus, Baekhyun can feel himself getting old. He shouldn’t be this tired after giving a blowjob. He’s fossilising at thirty-two.

Kyungsoo somehow manages to get him to stand up. Baekhyun is limp in his arms, rests his forehead against Kyungsoo’s shoulder and hugs his wet body. He loves him a lot. A lot a lot.

“Shall I make us breakfast?” Kyungsoo quietly asks in his ear, hands roaming Baekhyun’s body, easing his tense muscles. “French toast. Pancakes. Crêpes. Omelettes.  What should we have?”

If Baekhyun wasn’t feeling so loved up right now, he’d probably say ‘dick’. Instead, he says that French toast sounds nice, and gets to admire Kyungsoo at the stove, smelling of sugar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna have to leave the kinky for a while and get the domestic smut down first ! altho some of their kinks are definitely starting to shine through ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> for anyone interested, my twitter is @butabrit by the way! :D i dont think i mentioned that anywhere before! id love to have more baeksoo mutuals :D


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoolidae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: implicit smut, weird past tense bc tenses???

Their last night in Valencia, Baekhyun came out of the shower to find Kyungsoo sat in the window seat. It was wide and cushioned, a sofa substitute really, so Kyungsoo could cross his legs and rest a drink beside him. The view was better at night, when they couldn’t see all the powerlines and cracked concrete of the pavements below. Instead, they saw the moon, the lights of other hotel rooms across the road and the river dancing its reflections beneath the bridges in the distance.

Kyungsoo looked cosy in a loose sweater that had fallen off one shoulder and a pair of sweats that stopped just above his ankles. He was hugging his knees with his head resting on the window. He seemed calm, breathing evenly.

Without a light on, Baekhyun got his foot caught in his dirty trousers on the way over. He sat beside Kyungsoo, sighed and looked out at the view.

“It’s better at night,” he said.

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement.

Baekhyun watched the cars go by, wondering who all those people were, where they were going and where they were coming from. He wondered if there was another him out there somewhere, living his life and falling in love with another Kyungsoo. Baekhyun didn’t doubt that they were soulmates.

“I think they gave us more free soap when they did housekeeping today,” Baekhyun said offhandedly. He heard Kyungsoo laugh through his nose.

“Maybe they want us to extend our stay.”

“Right. We’re sexy travellers. We must be rich too.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “My bank account is down to double digits. We’re screwed if we miss our flight tomorrow.”

Baekhyun grinned. “I guess we’d better have an early night then. If we’re meeting the others at the airport we won’t have a reliable alarm clock to wake us up.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

He was smiling. He was always smiling with Kyungsoo around. He watched the sky, the cars, the moon. He looked up and thought about how big the world was. How lucky he was to find Kyungsoo amongst six billion other people.

“I love you,” Kyungsoo said, reading Baekhyun’s mind.

Baekhyun just smiled again. He felt safe and cherished and so, so happy. He wanted to be Kyungsoo’s forever, in every country, ever year. He wanted to be told ‘I love you’ in every language, even the dead ones, and he wanted to say it back.

He rearranged Kyungsoo’s legs so could sit in his lap. The seat was just big enough that his right knee wasn’t hanging off the edge. Kyungsoo always felt like a warm cuddle, even when his arms were limp by his sides. He cradled Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, admired every inch of him with his eyes. Beautiful from any distance.

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing him tenderly. Arms came around him and Baekhyun shuddered with want. He rocked against him to feel him close. He wanted to be a part of Kyungsoo if he could. Share everything with him. Breathe the same air. “I love you so much.” His mouth went down Kyungsoo’s throat.

He built Kyungsoo up. Pulled back the waistband of his sweats and hooked the elastic out of the way. There was lube nearby, and he had cleaned himself in the shower in hopes this would happen. His body was thrumming with a current of excitement.

When he sat down again, he felt fuller than he ever had before. He was tearing up, gazing at Kyungsoo, wanting to repeat ‘I love you’ again and again until the words lost their meaning and the phrase became dull. He wanted to find other ways to say it. Te amo would be a start, but he longed for more than just fickle words, for methods of expression.  

While he eased his hips back and forth, he took Kyungsoo’s hand and pressed his palm against his heart. He felt light-headed, staring at Kyungsoo and replaying their life together in his eyes. A library of glorious memories that would only grow larger with time.

Kyungsoo kissed him, holding his neck, keeping him in place. He loved Baekhyun too. He loved him at home and he loved him in Valencia.

Baekhyun started crying, told Kyungsoo it was from happiness, because it didn’t matter where they were. Kyungsoo would love him everywhere. Six billion other people on the planet, and Kyungsoo only had eyes for him.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loving nibbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit mature for you young'uns

The start of the Christmas holiday means one thing to Baekhyun. Well, two things. One) he gets to decorate _everything_ with obnoxious, over the top and occasionally naughty decorations; and two) hickeys. He can have as many hickeys as he wants without needing to hide them under a turtle-neck jumper or a scarf, because school’s out and hell yeah, Baekhyun doesn’t have to speak to a single child under the age of eleven for the next two weeks—expect his nieces and nephews. They’re angels, not children.

It’s one of the good things about being a teacher – school holidays. Unfortunately, Kyungsoo isn’t as lucky, and only manages to snag five paid days off with Christmas eve being the first. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo’s work hours are flexible. Like Baekhyun.

It’s a tradition of theirs to watch one Christmas movie a day while advent takes place. Their favourites are reserved for closer to the time, but even so, Baekhyun likes the movies they watch on Fridays and Saturdays the best because Kyungsoo doesn’t have to be up early the next morning.

Friday evening, Kyungsoo comes home sweaty in his workout gear, immediately dumping his gym bag by the shoe rack and kicking off his trainers. Baekhyun’s already cooking, wipes his brow from the heat of the hob before he strides into the hallway to welcome him back.

“Long day?” he asks, somewhat rhetorically. Kyungsoo has been out for almost twelve hours. He goes the extra mile at the gym on Fridays.  

Kyungsoo sighs a sigh that sags his shoulders, then dawdles forwards and hums in content when he nestles his face into Baekhyun’s neck. Despite how much he smells and feels a little damp, Baekhyun hugs him back with as much longing, having missed him greatly all day.

They enjoy dinner in front of the TV, half-heartedly watching the introduction to their movie. Baekhyun tells Kyungsoo about his last day at school and the Christmas party they threw, and Kyungsoo successfully bribes Baekhyun into being his date for his work do on the twenty-second. Baekhyun has never been keen on Kyungsoo’s boss or half his colleagues, but he’s sure Kyungsoo can enjoy himself enough for the both of them.

Empty plates now resting on the coffee table, Baekhyun turns to Kyungsoo and murmurs: “You’re gonna have to make it up to me, hon.”

Kyungsoo lets out a breath at the same time as his eyes close. They reopen when he smiles, head now resting against the back of the sofa, and he holds a hand up to cup around Baekhyun’s neck.

“I think I know how to do that,” he says, smirking, rejuvenated after his dinner, and Baekhyun grins at him, sliding closer until their lips touch. In general, their kisses are relaxed affairs. Tasting, caressing, comforting. To them, it’s another language of love that they feel doesn’t need to be rushed, but lingered in.

Baekhyun’s neck has always been sensitive, so Kyungsoo’s warm grasp there has tingles shooting down his spine. He blends into Kyungsoo’s space, grasping at his baggy t-shirt and splaying his palm over his heart. He can’t really feel his heartbeat though. Oh, no. Instead, it feels like he’s touching a rock. A warm, meaty, solid rock. Also known as Kyungsoo’s delicious pecs.

And if Kyungsoo’s got pecs…

Baekhyun unceremoniously shoves his hand underneath Kyungsoo’s t-shirt and physically drools at the bumps of his abs. There’s nothing more powerful than a beefy, thick Kyungsoo. No one else he’d rather submit to.

“Fuck,” he groans, desperate. “If you don’t get on top of me right now I might actually cry.”

Kyungsoo grins, chuckling wickedly behind his teeth, then descends upon Baekhyun’s neck hungrily and presses him back into the sofa. With Kyungsoo climbing into his lap, Baekhyun is paralysed, restrained, and no matter how much Kyungsoo’s tongue against this throat tickles, makes him writhe, he can’t get away. He runs his hands up Kyungsoo’s thighs and hooks them under the waistband of his boxers, feeling the curved rise of his ass against his fingers.

Kyungsoo moans darkly, pulling the neck of Baekhyun’s shirt out of the way to suck more marks against his collarbones. Baekhyun bucks up into Kyungsoo’s ass and fumbles for a second, the intense pleasure unexpected yet delightful. It’s been a while since they’ve been intimate. It’s always been a while. And honestly, Baekhyun isn’t even embarrassed that he could come in his pants from Kyungsoo simply painting his throat.

So, he does.

He does, and it’s glorious. Full-bodied shudders. Mouth drawn open. All muscles rigid and taut. Baekhyun feels consumed by it for almost a full minute, then he can hear his heartbeat again, feel himself breathing again, and let’s himself relax against the sofa cushions with Kyungsoo gazing down at him. Kyungsoo thumbs at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, until he’s aware enough to kiss it.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Kyungsoo whispers, the calm thrum in the room of the DVD and the extractor fan in the kitchen making Baekhyun feel extra sleepy.

“Sorry,” he sighs, dropping his eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

Kyungsoo hugs him, knowing that’s all he really needs. The only real strain on their relationship that they can’t solve themselves is work, and next week, with Baekhyun off and by himself the whole time, is definitely going to be tough. But Baekhyun has ideas on how to keep himself occupied.

As he melts into a hug and they lie side by side on the sofa, Baekhyun tentatively presses his palm between Kyungsoo’s legs to help him out, all the while thinking of not only Kyungsoo’s expression, but where he can find a sexy Santa costume from and how to choreograph a strip tease.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda the wrong time of year i admit but hey, its the first thing ive written in about 3 weeks that isn't just a minor touch up.   
> hope you liked it!  
> i like the idea of my timeline here mimicking the months and seasons irl so.. im not sure what to do now seeing as i pretty much just wrote december but i guess we can see halloweens etc from the past, if anyone is even still interested in this as... its been exactly 2 months since i posted welp  
> hope everyone is well! im pretty busy lately and have kinda fallen off the face of the earth in terms of social media except when im dying inside, so take care of yourselves and dont be afraid to reach out to me if you ever need someone to talk to or need help with anything! my dms on twitter are open & my curious cat is linked so ill make sure to reply as soon as i can<3<3 @butabrit


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baeksoonesss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you dont like feet or toenails then maybe not this vv   
> please take my five minute drabble. i know its bad but. baeksoo. kissing. i could read that all day. :3

_Snap. Snap._

Baekhyun is cutting his toenails on the bad.

“That’s gross,” Kyungsoo grumbles as he struts in naked, towelling off his hair before slinging it over his shoulder.

“Hey.” Baekhyun pouts. “I put down toilet roll to catch the clippings.”

He hears Kyungsoo scoff but decides to let it go, wolf whistling instead when Kyungsoo pulls boxers up his legs and the elastic gets caught under the plumpness of his ass. Looks like someone’s been doing squats at the gym lately.

It’s the only thing on Kyungsoo that isn’t tense right now. His shoulders are hunched and his muscles look tight. He groans when he bends over to find something from the bottom of the wardrobe and clutches at his lower back when he stands up having found it.

“I didn’t think you were supposed to start falling apart til you were forty,” he grumbles, making Baekhyun laugh.

“I’d still love you, even if you were in pieces,” he replies, winking at Kyungsoo when he gives him a disbelieving shake of the head.

He finishes up cutting his toenails and makes sure they’re all on the tissue before he scrunches it up and puts it in the bin. After a stretch, he sits down in bed and rolls his ankles for a moment before tucking himself under the duvet.

Kyungsoo joins him a few seconds later, smelling of ‘unicorn hair’ because that’s the new bodywash he bought the other day. They work in sync. Kyungsoo lies down and sighs, then extends his arm and curls it around Baekhyun when he cuddles into his side. Baekhyun lies in his embrace in silence for a moment, listening to his breath, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, before he says anything. He likes quiet moments like these. Kyungsoo’s heartbeat. Kyungsoo’s fingers through his hair.

“I have a conference soon.”

Baekhyun perks up. “Yeah?”

“Eighty miles away.”

Baekhyun deflates. Business trips. The bane of his life. They take his husband, chew him up and spit him out all miserable and groggy and not in the mood for sex.

“When?” he asks.

“It’s a few weeks away still, a Monday to Thursday thing. I’ll only be gone three nights.”

Baekhyun’s already dreading it. Three nights is three nights too many. What is he going to do with all those hours of Kyungsoo-less time? Days apart are still the worst despite all the years they’ve been together.

“Are you tired?” Baekhyun wonders, his hand rising and resting on Kyungsoo’s stomach.

Kyungsoo shifts slightly, pushing his hips further down the bed. “A little. Why?” His arm comes around Baekhyun tighter, his hand wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun looks up and Kyungsoo looks down, and Baekhyun closes the distance until he presses a light kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips.

It sends sparks through his chest, like it always has. He takes in a deep breath to quell it so he can continue to function, then he slides his hand to Kyungsoo’s cheek and keeps him there just to get more of it. They kiss and it’s quiet. Relaxing. Kyungsoo’s lips are warm and soft, though a little waxy from the lip balm he must have applied in the bathroom. It tastes like strawberries and Baekhyun licks at it until Kyungsoo opens his mouth and lets Baekhyun in.

Breathless, he sucks on Kyungsoo’s bottom lip until he draws a light groan from him, then opens his eyes that he didn’t realise had closed to find Kyungsoo watching him with a hooded gaze. Kyungsoo does that sometimes, even though Baekhyun’s told him countless times it makes him feel self-conscious. But Kyungsoo is a simple man. He just likes having Baekhyun close, where two of his five senses are better than one.

Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo’s lips go, gives him a little peck. Their noses are pressed together and Kyungsoo’s breath is wafting against his face, warm and minty. He wonders if Kyungsoo wants more. Wonders if he himself can even stay awake for more. Then, Kyungsoo pulls a funny face, lips clamped shut, stifling a yawn, and it has Baekhyun chucking. He kisses him one last time, then settles down on his chest, listening to his heart beating and his stomach making noises.

“Good night, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo murmurs.

Baekhyun shuffles himself around to get comfortable, hissing when something sharp scrapes his shin. “Ow,” he mutters.

Kyungsoo laughs at him. “This is why you cut your toe nails in the bathroom.”

“Don’t judge me and my choices,” Baekhyun threatens playfully, kicking his escaped toe nail clipping off the bed, then settling down to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lil bit of drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this happened   
> enjoy! ^^

Baekhyun is starting to get jealous of Kyungsoo’s laptop. It’s an exponentially growing concern. He glares at it. _Tsk_ s at it. Rolls his eyes at it. He’s sick of seeing the garish light of Microsoft Excel reflected in Kyungsoo’s glasses. Sometimes his stares are so intense that Baekhyun can even see the cursor moving around the screen in Kyungsoo’s lenses, watching as he clicks on different cells and types in formulas that make totally no sense.

But he’s understanding. Work can get busy for the both of them and deadlines won’t wait. He runs Kyungsoo baths and makes dinner even if he’s the second one home. He sometimes gives him massages when he’s finally put his laptop away and surrendered to falling asleep on the sofa.

“This a special project or something?” he asks Kyungsoo one day when he’s sat next to him, watching him put together a PowerPoint presentation over forty slides long and counting.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even hear him.

“Hey.” Baekhyun uses his elbow to deliver a gentle nudge.

Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath as if he’s just broken the surface of the water he’s been submerged in. He looks at Baekhyun, tired, and pushes his glasses up his nose again. “Sorry, love. What was that?”

Baekhyun sighs and shakes his head. “I’ll let you get on.” Kyungsoo doesn’t argue with that, or when Baekhyun walks away to head to bed alone.

He’s not bitter. This must just be a hectic time for Kyungsoo’s company and soon it’ll pass.

Except, it doesn’t.

Four weeks. Four weeks of his husband goggling at his laptop and Baekhyun finally breaks.

When Kyungsoo gets home that evening, Baekhyun is already making dinner. It’s just a pasta dish with lots of cheese and gammon. Simple and tasty, one of Kyungsoo’s favourite meals. Baekhyun keeps a keen eye on that laptop as Kyungsoo sits down at the breakfast bar and opens its lid.

They exchanged a few cordial pleasantries and a single, unsatisfying kiss before Kyungsoo was sucked back into the wonders of pixels and code. Baekhyun scowls at his pots and pans resting on the burners. His lips tingle from the touch of Kyungsoo’s mouth. He could never forget what kissing Kyungsoo feels like, but he’s missed it.

“Food’s ready,” he announces fifteen minutes later, serving up two plates and sliding one onto the kitchen counter beside Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flicker across, his fingers still smashing his keyboard, then he saves and pushes his laptop away.

“I have an idea,” Baekhyun says as he hands Kyungsoo a knife and fork. Kyungsoo looks up at him expectantly, his first mouthful poised on his fork and ready to go. Baekhyun slowly closes the laptop lid and starts pulling it away with just a little difficulty, the grips on the bottom actually doing their jobs. “No more laptop for today.” He smirks.

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem impressed. “Baekhyun,” he says in warning, but Baekhyun grins.

“Nope. I’ll go crazy if you don’t leave this damned thing alone for more than twenty minutes.”

“Baekhyun, I have deadlines to meet by the end of the week. I don’t have any time to waste. Give it back, please.” He holds his hand out, waiting for Baekhyun to place the laptop in his palm.

Baekhyun picks it up and hugs it to his chest instead. He’s being a little petty. He knows that. This just isn’t the reaction he was expecting. Maybe he thought Kyungsoo would relent, say ‘You’re right’ and be done with it. Maybe not.

“Don’t you do enough hours at work already? How come you’ve been doing so much work at home all of a sudden? Are they paying you overtime?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “We just took on more clients at the company and a lot needs to get done. Please, give it back.”

“Perhaps you should ask for a pay rise. Or an assistant. That would be cool.”

“Baekhyun.”

“What?” Baekhyun can’t help but snap. He locks gazes with Kyungsoo and feels his heart pick up in speed. Kyungsoo looks mad. He thinks back to the past few weeks, reiterating in his head why he’s upset. Not only does Kyungsoo hardly talk to him at home because he’s glued to his laptop the entire time, but he hasn’t even explained what he’s doing. For the first time in a long while, Baekhyun doesn’t know how Kyungsoo’s day at work was, they haven’t watched their weekly TV program together and haven’t kissed in bed. If Baekhyun didn’t feel so excluded, he wouldn’t feel so indignant.

Kyungsoo can’t see that. And that sucks.

“Fine.” Baekhyun shrugs, placing the laptop back on the counter.

Kyungsoo snatches it back territorially. “ _Honestly,”_ he mutters under his breath, and that stings more than anything he’s done over the past month.

Baekhyun stares at him for a moment, inwardly debating his next move. There are different voices in his head, telling him to shout, telling him to take the laptop back, telling him to call Kyungsoo names and then storm off in a huff. Instead, he grabs his dinner and waits expectantly.

“Are you coming to sit down?” He’s referring to the sofa, where they usually enjoy meals together.

“I’m already sat down,” Kyungsoo replies, loading up his laptop again and stuffing some food in his mouth. He didn’t even thank Baekhyun for cooking.

“Okay.” He tries not to be upset. He eats alone in the next room and keeps the TV on a low volume in case it disrupts Kyungsoo’s work. He regrets his actions but can’t deny the hurt he feels at Kyungsoo’s. It’s real and it’s painful and to some degree it scares him. He’s long past the worries that Kyungsoo might leave him for someone else. They’ve been together for almost thirteen years. But he’s more afraid that this routine is going to stick. That this will become the new normal. That Kyungsoo won’t see how much he misses him.

Baekhyun can hardly eat. He scrapes the leftovers into the bin in front of Kyungsoo and puts his dishes in the dishwasher. A glance over tells him that Kyungsoo ate all his food, at least, but Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to glance back.  Doesn’t flash him a smile like he normally would.

He must be really stressed out to be behaving like this.

Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do with himself now, so he takes a long, luxurious shower in the hopes that maybe Kyungsoo will join him. When it becomes clear that he isn’t coming, Baekhyun turns off the water and stands there for a moment as the steam dissipates. The cold air from the rest of the room starts wrapping around his body and he shivers. He hates arguing with Kyungsoo when it’s not playful banter. He hates feeling like he’s disappointed him somehow. But Baekhyun knows that his emotions aren’t wrong. They’re justified, and he’s confident Kyungsoo will realise and come around at some point.

After brushing his teeth and moisturising, he heads to bed, reading a couple of chapters from his book before turning off the lamp and staring at the dark ceiling. He closes his eyes numerous times but they always reopen when his thoughts take new turns down dark roads.

When he hears the lights turning off downstairs, Baekhyun glimpses at the clock glowing on his bedside table. It’s half past two in the morning now, Baekhyun having slipped in and out of sleep for the past three hours. Kyungsoo has to be awake at seven.

Baekhyun doesn’t hide that he’s awake when Kyungsoo enters their bedroom.

“Thought you would have been asleep by now,” Kyungsoo says after he’s changed and is climbing into bed.

“I can’t.”

The bed shifts as Kyungsoo tucks himself in. “Why?”

Baekhyun sighs. “ _Why?_ Because we just argued.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“How can I not, Kyungsoo?” He looks across at him desperately, feeling his mouth dry up. “I miss you.”

Kyungsoo sounds exhausted when he next speaks. “I’m right here.”

“No, you’re not,” he grunts, glaring at the ceiling. “You’re obsessed with your new boyfriend, Mr Lenovo.”

Kyungsoo releases a deep, despairing breath. “I can’t help it, Baekhyun. We have almost double the clients we had at the start of the year and my boss is on sick leave. I’m essentially doing two jobs.”

“Is this what it’s going to be like from now on? I come home and you don’t talk to me or look at me or even— _touch_ me. When is your boss coming back? And why do you have to pick up all the slack? You know that less than five hours sleep a night isn’t good for you, Kyungsoo? Even on weekends that’s all you get.”

“Because if I do this, I’ll look more suitable for a promotion. That’s why, Baek.”

“What good is a promotion if you make _yourself_ ill from all this? How would the company be then? Would some other employee have to take on your boss’ work _and_ yours at the same time?”

“That’s just how it is in business, Baekhyun. My boss will be off sick leave eventually, and if he surpasses three months then my boss’ boss will either replace him or promote me.”

Baekhyun can’t believe it. “So there’s going to be at least two more months of this? God help me. I’ve started to dread coming home every day.”

That captures Kyungsoo’s attention and he sits up slightly. “What?” He sounds sad.

Baekhyun meets his eyes in the dark. “Kyungsoo,” he whispers, voice unexpectedly quiet. “When was the last time we had a proper conversation? The last time I tried to tell you about my day at work you didn’t hear anything I said. And I don’t want to be picky but I’ve cooked every day for the past five weeks and I’m exhausted. Do you think being a teacher is an easy job? Do you think that because school finishes at three o’clock every day that that’s when I get off the clock and can do whatever the hell I want? Because I can’t. I sit in that classroom until half past six until all my lesson plans are done, I’ve gathered all my resources for the next day and I’ve written up my paperwork about each pupil I teach. Then, I do as much marking as I can before I come home.

“And then I get home,” Baekhyun shakes his head, “and it’s silent. I can’t relax because I know I have to cook and probably do the dishes afterwards. There’s laundry and general cleaning and sometimes I have to go out again to do the food shop. We don’t spend any time together and—Kyungsoo, I really can’t live like this. Because this fucking sucks and I want it over with. Don’t make me call your company and demand they give you some slack. I’m worried about you.” He reaches blindly for Kyungsoo’s hand, his chest warming when Kyungsoo meets him halfway. “And I miss you. But it feels like you haven’t even noticed.”

Kyungsoo’s arms come around him, comforting and homely. Baekhyun inhales a shaky breath and realises that his eyes are wet. Tears don’t fall, but he’s still emotional. Kyungsoo whispers that he’s sorry, kissing his forehead. Baekhyun closes his eyes and savours the feeling, wondering if this is a turning point or just a small few minutes of clarity before it continues.

“I just really want a promotion, love. Any promotion, really. The jobs above mine have higher pay and more flexible hours. I never meant to hurt you by it. I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun turns his face into Kyungsoo’s neck where his skin is hot and he feels pleasantly surrounded. A hand combs through his hair and Baekhyun, finally, relaxes against the mattress.

“I’ll fix this,” Kyungsoo promises, his lips on Baekhyun’s temple, cheeks, nose. Baekhyun opens his eyes so he knows where to aim for before he kisses Kyungsoo on the mouth. His arms tie around Kyungsoo’s neck and he keeps him close, going as far as to slip his legs around his hips and drag him on top of him. The weight of Kyungsoo’s muscular body awakens Baekhyun’s need and soon he starts rocking his body upwards, clinging onto whatever part of Kyungsoo he can as he kisses him deeper and deeper.

He opens his eyes and shudders at the sight of his husband on top of him, sensitive after living untouched for so long. Moaning at the mere suggestion of Kyungsoo placing his hands between his legs, Baekhyun takes Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in his mouth and sucks on it until it feels swollen. Then, Kyungsoo starts kissing down his throat.

Baekhyun only catches a glimpse of the ceiling before his eyes are falling closed. Noises cascade from his tongue as Kyungsoo sucks and nibbles at his neck, careful not to leave marks but careful to leave an impression. He bucks up into Kyungsoo’s caresses and grunts softly at the pleasure that sparks in his stomach. His nerves sizzle and he feels smothered in heat. Baekhyun hasn’t felt this good in a long time.

“Kyungsoo,” he breathes, when Kyungsoo lifts his old t-shirt and starts suckling his way across his chest. Baekhyun arches off the bed with a gasp, one hand carding through Kyungsoo’s hair and gripping when a kiss or a lick is particularly ticklish. He struggles to look down at him while he maps him with his mouth, the patterns Kyungsoo’s tongues leave across his skin making him sweat.

Baekhyun almost can’t believe his eyes when Kyungsoo goes lower. He tries to take a breath to ready himself but sucks in a series of heated gasps instead, his hand now clutched onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder as the elastic band of his boxer briefs is pulled from his hips. Kyungsoo pauses. He turns and kisses the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist before looking up at him, and Baekhyun belatedly realises he’s been shaking. Every whisper of a touch lures strong, impulsive reactions from his body.

When Kyungsoo takes him in his mouth, it feels better than the countless times before. Baekhyun’s breath comes in sharp and he curls up off the bed, putting an elbow back to support himself. All his senses are heightened and his heart rate picks up, reminding him of the first ever couple of times they did this when it was all strange and new and he would come within seconds. Baekhyun still sees college-Kyungsoo when he looks at him now. He suspects he’ll become a silver fox in twenty years.

He pushes Kyungsoo’s short hair from his forehead, leaking hisses and moans that spur Kyungsoo on. It’s dark, but he can just about see the bobbing of his head, taking more of his length in each time. His toes curl and his legs bend at his knees as he barrels rapidly towards the edge. It’s almost embarrassingly fast, not that Baekhyun cares. Change promises more encounters like this for the future. Hopefully more frequently too.

He moans and it’s loud, Kyungsoo’s hands gripping into his thighs. Baekhyun fists the sheet and bites his bottom lip, breath whistling through his gritted teeth as he straddles the end and falls back several times to relive it. Kyungsoo’s tongue teases him where he’s sensitive and it has him grunting, gripping Kyungsoo’s short strands and slipping when his palms become too sweaty. His chest heaves and reflects the light of the clock where Kyungsoo’s left it wet, pleasantly cool against his burning skin. His hand moves to Kyungsoo’s neck, bracketing it, and he winces when he thinks he might go over.

Strung out and tense from head to toe, Baekhyun lets out a broken cry when he tumbles back from coming again. Each time he’s pushed further and further makes it more and more infuriating when Kyungsoo goes that much slower, lighter and looser just to put him off. He really has a knack for that: Tormenting him.

His abdominal muscles cramp and his back starts to ache. Kyungsoo’s mouth envelops him snugly and it’s hot and it’s wet, and Baekhyun gasps shakily as time finally stands still. His body freezes and then he jerks, falling flat back against the mattress with glazed eyes and an open mouth, his release down Kyungsoo’s throat. Panting and thirsty, he lazily reaches for the glass of water on the bedside table and smiles breathlessly when Kyungsoo gets it for him instead. He takes a few sips, beholding Kyungsoo over the rim with a tender gaze, mirrored passionately, pondering how much he loves the man in front of him despite anything and everything.

Kyungsoo cuddles him close again afterwards, kissing him languidly underneath the covers. Luckily, they’re not soiled. They’re both sweaty, but they can live with that.

“I’ll sort things out,” he says. “I promise.”

It makes him feel full of air. Happy gas. Not farts. “I’m sorry for trying to steal Mr Lenovo.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, a velvety sound. “You won’t have to worry about him anymore,” he says, giving Baekhyun a squeeze. Baekhyun believes him.


End file.
